


Next Chapter

by wafflesandleaves



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Divorce, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, idk now jinyoung is single and ready to mingle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandleaves/pseuds/wafflesandleaves
Summary: Jinyoung, who had been in an arranged marriage with Mark Tuan for the past 7 years, decided to end it all and live his own life, and look for his love.But feelings seem to come to surface when everything's about to end. And meeting someone new means new feelings, and Jinyoung finds it exhilarating.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 56





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work so please be kind!! I have written for sometime but because of my anxiety, I never post anything. I'm just closing my eyes and doing this rn. Any comments or thoughts are greatly appreciated, I'm trying to improve as a writer!
> 
> And English isn't my first language, so sorry for any grammatical errors.

“I think I wanna get a divorce.” Jinyoung said, working hard to keep his voice casual. He eyed Jackson’s expression as he took a sip of his milkshake.  
Jackson choked on his pancake, coughing loudly. Jinyoung pushed Jackson’s iced latte closer to him and Jackson quickly drank from it. He took a deep breath to calm down before turning to Jinyoung, wide-eyed. “Come again?” His smile was constrained and JInyoung had to hold in his laughter.  
Jinyoung cleared his throat, acting serious. “I want to get a divorce.” He repeated, speaking word-by-word.  
Jackson blinked. “With Mark?”  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Yes, Jackson. Mark is the one I’m married to.”  
Jackson took another bite of his pancakes and pointed his fork at Jinyoung. “Don’t act sarcastic with me. But why?”  
Jinyoung shrugged. “I guess it’s time. Our marriage doesn’t serve any purpose anymore. My sister is handling the company, and the Tuans are doing good too.”  
Jackson frowned, thinking.  
“And you’re not doing anything related to business too.”  
Jinyoung nodded. “Exactly.”  
“If your sister is the one taking over the company, why isn’t she the one who got married?” Jackson looked at Jinyoung, sounding genuinely confused.  
Jinyoung raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “Because….Mark Tuan is gay?”  
“Oh right.”  
Both of them stopped talking, enjoying their meals.  
“How long has it been?” Jackson spoke again, his mouth full of pancakes.  
“Almost 7 years.” Jinyoung answered after thinking.  
Jackson laughed. “Do you remember that time in college when you first told me your parents are arranging a marriage for you? WIth a hot ass rich guy. It sounded like it came out straight from a movie.”  
Jinyoung joined in the laughter. “I had a hard time believing it too. But I actually did it.”  
“I thought you would end up liking him. He’s a nice guy. It has been 7 years and divorce, huh?”  
“He’s nice, really nice.” Jinyoung admitted, busying himself with stirring his milkshake. He looked up to Jackson and smiled sadly. “I just couldn’t like him that way. I don’t think he could too.”  
Jackson patted Jinyoung’s back softly. “It’s okay, feelings can’t be forced. Have you thought carefully about this?”  
Jinyoung nodded. “It has been more than a month and I’m sure about it. I think I’m sure.”  
“Have you… told Mark?”  
“No, not yet,” Jinyoung sighed. “I’m afraid it’s the wrong decision.”  
“You know I can’t answer for you. And you would need to talk about it with Mark but Mark couldn’t answer it for you too, Jinyoung. Only you can.”  
“And if I told my parents, they will lose their shit.”  
“You’re 27 now, you can make your own decision. Whatever it is, I’m here for you.”  
Jinyoung smiled. “Thanks, Seun-ah.”He turned serious. “Please don’t tell Youngjae. You’re the first person I’m telling.”  
Jackson nodded. “Promise.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jinyoung got married at the age of 20, when he was in his first year in college, studying Computer Science. It was arranged by his parents, and he was to marry Mark Tuan, the successor of Tuan Enterprise, a multinational company. The company founded by Jinyoung’s parents was struggling then, and by the marriage they could secure investment from Tuan Enterprise, saving the company. And the Tuan Enterprise happily agreed to the marriage as they were looking to expand to South Korea. It also had something to do with how the Parks and the Tuans were friends.  
Mark was just a normal worker then, working at their headquarters in LA, and the fact that JInyoung was studying in UCLA made the whole ordeal easier. It was fate, his mother had said. Jinyoung had refused at first, but he was not really given a choice. If his parents went bankrupt, he would not be able to continue his studies. Jinyoung was not sure about Mark, but from the way the older guy treated him, it was pretty clear that it was not voluntary from that side too.  
The marriage happened in South Korea, per Jinyoung’s request. They went back to LA as soon as it was finished. They barely talked to each other and stayed separately, Jinyoung at the house he rented with Jackson, and Mark at his parent’s.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jinyoung stepped inside the house he shared with Mark for the past 3 years. After he graduated, he returned to Korea and Mark came with him, as the Managing Director of the Korean branch of Tuan Enterprise. Not to his surprise, the house was empty. Mark had mentioned that he has to work this weekend. Mark usually gets home late at night, the only time they would see each other would be during breakfast time before they both head out to work. Jinyoung liked taking the bus to his office, but sometimes Mark would offer him a ride and he could not refuse. During weekends, Jinyoung would go out to meet his friends or just go for a walk. He has no idea what Mark does during the weekends. Sometimes he would come home and see Mark playing games or watching movies, and Mark would politely ask him to join, and Jinyoung could not refuse again. Although Jinyoung was the one who spent more time at home, it still felt like it was Mark’s house and he was a tenant.  
Mark rarely asks for things, and expects very little from Jinyoung so whenever Mark actually does, Jinyoung never refuses. Most of them were just being Mark’s date to business events, which pretty much was the purpose of their marriage. Jinyoung who was accustomed to Korean culture was a big help to the clueless Mark in socializing with big South Korea figures.  
After 3 years, Mark knew enough to be able to attend events with Jinyoung, so the time they spent together eventually reduced. And Jinyoung decided that Mark would be fine, and he had enough.  
“Right, it’s time to live your life,” he said to no one in particular. He went to the living room and his eyes landed on a picture of them during the wedding. They both looked young, immature even, standing next to each other with awkward smiles plastered on their faces. Jinyoung remembered that day. They had their first and only kiss then. He remembered how hesitant Mark was, and Jinyoung had to use all his energy to keep his legs from wobbling. His first thought was Mark smells really nice, he had this sweet scent Jinyoung could not pinpoint what it was. And the second thought was Mark’s lips are very soft. And the last one was oh, it’s over.  
The sound of the door opening stopped Jinyoung’s memory train and he froze in his spot.  
“Hey.” Mark’s deep voice greeted him. Jinyoung turned around slowly. Mark was pulling off his tie, face looking tired. “Hey,” Jinyoung greeted him back, voice small. And then it was silence. Jinyoung was not sure what to do. Usually Mark would go straight away to his room, but he was lingering around the kitchen, drinking water. And Jinyoung was still standing stupidly at the living room, watching Mark’s every move. Mark’s eyes landed on him suddenly and Mark raised his eyebrow.  
Jinyoung cleared his throat, embarrassed. “Do you..do you want to watch a movie?” Okay, that came out of nowhere.  
To his surprise, Mark smiled. “Sure, let me shower first.”  
Jinyoung nodded, trying to hide his bewilderment. “I’ll get the snacks.”

Mark went inside his room and Jinyoung grabbed the snacks in the kitchen without looking. He was not a fan of snacks, so all of them were bought by Mark. So Mark should like all of them, right? He took a bottle of wine and placed everything on the table. Jinyoung paused and thought for a moment. He replaced the wine with two cans of beer and waited for Mark on the couch. He sighed. How should he tell Mark about it?  
He decided to look it up on the Internet. Do it at the right time. Jinyoung frowned. When is the right time? They should be more specific.  
Mark came out of his room in a hoodie and sweatpants, drying his hair with a towel. Jinyoung quickly locked his phone in reflex. He looked up at Mark, eyes wide. He mentally scolded himself for it. You’re not doing anything wrong, Jinyoung. Don’t feel guilty.  
Mark sat on the couch, right next to Jinyoung. He grabbed a beer and took a sip. Jinyoung felt nervous, he had not been this close to Mark for months. “What movie are we watching?” Mark asked, looking at Jinyoung innocently.  
“Um..um… I don’t know.” JInyoung replied stupidly. He facepalmed himself mentally for forgetting it. Since when is he this stupid?  
Mark gave him a questioning look. “You want to pick or you want me to pick?”  
“You pick,” Jinyoung croaked, his mouth dry. He took a sip of his beer.  
“Okay, let’s watch this new horror movie on Netflix,” he glanced at Jinyoung before playing the movie.  
The movie started to play and Mark leaned back on the couch. Jinyoung could smell his shampoo whenever Mark cocked his head. Jinyoung paid zero attention to the movie, his head full of the divorce. He stared at the unsuspecting Mark, who laughed at a scene from the movie. He furrowed his eyebrows. Horror movies are meant to be scary, not funny. But Mark laughed through them all. Jinyoung himself was not a fan of horror movies, and he just watched them because of Mark. Jinyoung was easily frightened, so he would spend the time watching the movie uneasily. Everytime there was a scary scene, Jinyoung would flinch closer to Mark. He was not sure whether Mark had noticed it, but Mark never brought it up. Although he could never hold on to Mark because he felt awkward, hearing Mark’s laughter was comforting in its own ways.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The days after were not any better. After mentioning the divorce to Jackson, Jinyoung’s brain seemed to digest the idea and decided to focus on Mark and the little things he did. How Mark liked to drink his coffee black or the way Mark brightened up when he played with Milo. That dog loved Mark and hated Jinyoung, so Jinyoung never gave him attention. Jinyoung only cared enough to give him food whenever Mark went on business trips, but that was it. Now, as soon as he stepped out of his room he would see Milo playing with a plushie Mark supposedly bought for Jinyoung but got stolen by Milo. Jinyoung suspected that Mark had originally bought it for Milo but felt guilty for Jinyoung so he lied about it. The fact that Mark got him a plushie already felt suspicious.  
Jinyoung went to the kitchen one day. Mark was nowhere to be found, so Jinyoung assumed that Mark had to work on that weekend too. His eyes landed on a lunchbowl on the dining table. He froze and stared at the food, feeling weirdly touched by it.  
He was reminded of his first business trip with Mark. They had just moved to Korea, and Jinyoung had to follow Mark to China. Mark left for a meeting and Jinyoung was alone in their suite, bored and hungry. He opened the refrigerator to find it full with fresh ingredients, but nothing ready to be eaten. Mark, who knew Jinyoung could not speak Mandarin, was thoughtful enough to buy groceries so Jinyoung would not have to order delivery. But Mark did not know that Jinyoung had spent his life eating his mother’s cooking and eating out with Jackson that he had zero knowledge of cooking. Long story short, Mark came back to find burned pasta and a red faced Jinyoung, crying because he was hungry and he missed home. Mark comforted him and cooked kimchi fried rice for Jinyoung, and Jinyoung nearly cried again. Mark sat with him as he ate, mentioning about room service and the receptionist of the hotel should be able to speak English. But the next day, Jinyoung woke up to see Mark had prepared another meal for him and a text for him telling he left for work and reminding Jinyoung to eat.  
Since then, Mark would occasionally cook for Jinyoung, if he cooked for himself or when he felt Jinyoung ate too much fast food. He mentioned it once, and Jinyoung just nodded but continued his habit. So Mark would cook and force him to eat homemade food. Mark is really good at cooking anyways, so Jinyoung could not complain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been two weeks since he told Jackson about the divorce, and he still could not bring himself to mention it to Mark. Mark spent most of his time at the company, occupied with meetings and Jinyoung used that as an excuse. When Jackson asked him about it, he could only offer him a half-hearted smile.  
“He’s busy.” Jinyoung said, eyes focusing on his hamburger.  
“When is he not busy? You’ve been married for 7 years, tell me.”  
Jinyoung sighed and put his hamburger back on his plate. “I don’t know Jacks.”  
“Why?” Jackson raised an eyebrow, eating his fries.  
“I kept on thinking about all the things he's done. Mark is a really, really sweet guy. I don’t want to hurt him.” Jinyoung looked intently at Jackson, searching for an answer he knew he would not find.  
“This is an arranged marriage, right?” Jackson asked, his expression serious. Jinyoung nodded.  
“So Mark was not more voluntary than you were. He did it for his family.” Jackson acted like he was stating the obvious. Jinyoung nodded again, not getting the point.  
“So my good friend, Park Jinyoung,” Jackson put his hand on Jinyoung’s back gently, “you might actually be doing him a favor by asking for a divorce.”  
Jinyoung was taken aback by this. “I am….?”  
Jackson pulled his hand away and shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m not Mark. Hell, I’ve only met him like what? Five times? I’m just saying there’s a possibility.”  
“I didn’t think of that. So it wouldn’t hurt him?” Jinyoung looked at his hamburger.  
Jackson exhaled. “Again, I don’t know. But Jinyoung, I don’t think you should be scared of hurting him. Unless you are the one hurting.” He looked at Jinyoung, who was still having a staring contest with his hamburger.  
Jinyoung raised his head, thinking. “So I should ask him quick?”  
“It’s up to you. But Nyoung-ah, if you want to get divorced, you have to.”

Jinyoung sighed for the hundredth time that night. Who knew asking for a divorce is harder than asking for marriage? Not like Jinyoung knows about it. He never proposed to anyone. Mark did not propose to him either. This marriage was made out of his will, and now he was going to end it, on his own will.  
Jinyoung paced around the living room for the last time. He took a deep breath and finally made his way to Mark’s room. He knocked before he peeked inside. “Mark?” He called softly.  
Mark was reading a book on his bed, leaning on the bedhead. He looked at Jinyoung behind his reading glasses. Surprise was evident on his face. “Jinyoung.” He started, and then he pushed the covers away, moving to stand up. “Are you hungry?”  
“No no!” Jinyoung quickly said, moving his hands frantically. Mark stopped and sat down again on his bed, looking at Jinyoung, confused. Jinyoung bit his lip, the guilt he was feeling getting stronger. “Can I come in?”  
Mark blinked, registering Jinyoung’s request. It took him a second before processing. “Oh yes, please come in!” He stood up and made an inviting gesture. Jinyoung smiled and stepped inside. He barely came in here, only when he had something to ask or when his parents came to visit and used his bedroom so he had to share the room with Mark. He looked around. Where should he sit? At the couch to stay far from Mark or the bed so he could easily comfort the older guy? Or was he supposed to stand? He scolded himself for not looking that up before coming here.  
“Jinyoung,” Mark called him calmly, and Jinyoung came back to reality. He opted for the couch, sitting facing Mark. Mark sat down on his bed, eyes on Jinyoung. “Is anything wrong? I heard you pacing around outside.”  
Embarrassing. Jinyoung cleared his throat and tried to remember all the things he read online. There is really no easy way around this, huh?  
“Mark,” he tried to look straight at Mark but he felt a tug at his heart so he averted his eyes. “Try not to be too shocked, okay.”  
“Okay.” Mark’s calm voice willed him to look at the guy again. Mark Tuan. His husband of 7 years.  
“Mark, I want to get a divorce.” As soon as the words came out, Jinyoung felt air rushing in. The damage had been done.  
“Oh.” Mark took a longer time to register Jinyoung’s words this time. Jinyoung watched as surprise washed over Mark, before all of it disappeared leaving a…..Mark. The Mark he had always known.  
“Okay.” Mark finally responded.  
“Oh.” Now Jinyoung was surprised.  
“I’ll get the papers ready tomorrow.” Mark said, adding the surprise to Jinyoung.  
“No!” Jinyoung protested. “I’ll do it, cause you know, I…...I asked for it.” His voice got shaky at the end.  
Mark smiled kindly at him. “It’s okay. I’m meeting my lawyer tomorrow anyways. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind preparing an extra paper.”  
Jinyoung stared at Mark, trying to hold himself from crying. “Okay. I’ll go now. Sorry for bothering you.” He stood up and walked to the door.  
“Jinyoung.” Mark’s voice stopped Jinyoung’s steps. He turned to Mark. “Yeah?”  
“I’m sorry it took you this long.”  
Mark smiled, and although JInyoung did not know Mark well, he knew enough to spot the sadness in it.  
That night, Jinyoung cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a lot changed the next day.  
JInyoung did not know why that surprised him. He prepared to leave for work with puffy eyes and when he stepped out of his room, he saw Mark drinking his usual iced Americano in the kitchen. Mark glanced at Jinyoung, flashed him a smile and disappeared through the door.  
Jinyoung sighed and made toast for himself. A few moments later, the door opened. Jinyoung turned to see Mark and stared questioningly.  
“It’s raining. Do you want a ride?” Mark brought his hand to the back of his neck, feeling awkward. Jinyoung blinked, surprised. “I’m making toast.” Lame response, Park Jinyoung.  
“It’s okay, I can wait.” Mark took off his shoes and went to sit on the couch in the living room. Jinyoung’s toast popped off and he ate them in a hurry, not wanting Mark to wait for long. JInyoung drank a glass of water and washed it in the sink. “Okay, let’s go.”  
Mark stood up and followed Jinyoung out of their condominium. They rode the elevator to the basement in silence. Mark was on his phone, checking messages and emails and Jinyoung was fidgeting the whole time, changing the hand that held his bag. He sneaked a glance at Mark, trying to figure out the older man’s feelings. There was no trace of sadness or anger or happiness, Mark’s face was as blank as a white canvas, his brows furrowed in concentration as he read whatever was on display on his phone.  
Jinyoung sighed, maybe Jackson was right. Maybe Mark wanted this too. But Mark’s words from last night played in his mind. Jinyoung walked to the car and got into the passenger seat, his head somewhere else. “Seatbelt.” Jinyoung broke away from his thoughts when Mark spoke. “Right, sorry.” He fumbled with the seatbelt and Mark pressed on the engine, driving out of the parking lot.  
“It’s still early.” Jinyoung commented as he looked at the clear road, not a lot of people had come out. “Yeah.” Mark replied shortly.  
Jinyoung played with his fingers, looking around at nothing in particular. Mark was never a talker, but his silence today bothered Jinyoung. “Did you come out early to avoid me?” He glanced at Mark who was surprised at his question.  
Mark coughed. “Yeah,” he said, sounding slightly embarrassed. “Apparently you have the same plans.”  
“Why did you come back?”  
“It’s raining and it’s still dark, so I felt bad thinking about you waiting for the bus alone.”  
Jinyoung smiled. “Thanks.” Mark hummed in response.  
“Do you want coffee? We can go to a drive thru or something,” Mark suggested.  
“Okay.”

Mark parked in front of a cafe. Jinyoung raised his eyebrow, “I thought you said drive thru.”  
Mark shrugged. “This is the first thing I see. Americano?” He glanced at Jinyoung. Jinyoung nodded. “Okay, wait a sec.” Mark grabbed an umbrella from the back seat and went out of the car before Jinyoung could protest. Jinyoung played with his phone while waiting. Not long after, Mark came back with a cup of coffee in his hand and a plastic bag. He got in the car and gave the coffee to Jinyoung.  
“You’re not having coffee?” Jinyoung asked. Mark shook his head. “I had one at home.” He took out two sandwiches from the plastic bag and passed one to Jinyoung. “Thank you,” Jinyoung said gratefully.  
They ate their breakfast in the car quietly. “Why are we eating in the car?” Jinyoung asked, biting into his sandwich.  
“I thought I would only get you coffee, but I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten.” Mark explained, chuckling lightly at the end. “Why didn’t you eat at home?” Jinyoung frowned.  
“I was avoiding you, remember?”  
Jinyoung stayed silent for a moment. “You don’t have to do this for me, you know.”  
Mark looked at him and raised his eyebrow. “Do what? Avoiding you?”  
“I don’t know, being so nice. I could get coffee myself. But yeah, that too. You don’t have to avoid me.”  
“But you planned to avoid me too.”  
Jinyoung laughed. “And we end up here. Funny, before this we barely see each other without trying.”  
“Are you bothered?” Mark’s voice became lower. Jinyoung turned to him, encouraging him to continue. “Are you bothered that I’m always busy with work. Is that why you want a divorce?”  
Jinyoung swallowed thickly. “No, it’s not that. I don’t expect you to make time for me. It’s just...it’s time, don’t you think? How long do you want to live like this?”  
“Live like what?”  
“Like….this. Whatever this is. I feel like we could do better. Be happier.” Jinyoung averted his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. No, not in front of Mark.  
Mark was quiet as he finished his sandwich. And he was quiet as he drove the car to Jinyoung’s office. People had left their home for work, the road slowly getting congested. Jinyoung leaned back to his seat and let his mind wander until they reached his office.  
“I’ll see you at home.” Mark said, barely audible as Jinyoung got out of the car. “Thank you for the ride.” Jinyoung forced a smile and made his way inside.

“Jinyoung hyung!”  
Jinyoung was a few steps inside the building when he heard a roaring voice, pulling people’s attention to him. He walked faster, head looking straight.  
The owner of the voice managed to catch up with him anyway. Jinyoung felt a hand on his shoulder. “Didn’t you hear me calling you just now?” The voice was sulky.  
Jinyoung glanced to his side and rolled his eyes. “Everyone could hear you, Youngjae.”  
“I know,” Youngjae giggled. He pulled his hand away as they walked together to the elevator. “I saw Mark driving you just now,” Youngjae sighed. “When will Jackson do that for me? I’m tired of driving.”  
Jinyoung smiled, amused. “Maybe when you guys start living together.”  
Youngjae paused to think. “We have only been together for a year. Give it time.”  
“And yet you whine everytime you see Mark’s car.”  
Youngjae turned to Jinyoung, pouting. “That’s because-- Hyung, why are your eyes red?” Youngjae asked, concerned.  
Jinyoung chuckled awkwardly and tried to look somewhere else to hide his face from Youngjae. “Are they?”  
“Yes, like you cried.” Youngjae gasped. “Don’t tell me you guys did it in the car.”  
Jinyoung hit Youngjae’s back, frowning. “We did nothing!”  
Youngjae laughed. “I know. You guys never did anything. It’s amazing. How do you control yourself for 7 years?”  
“Don’t say things like that out loud,” Jinyoung hissed, looking around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. The elevator arrived and they stepped in with several other employees.  
“Okay. But answer me.” Youngjae whispered.  
“Later. Just shut up now.”

The elevator reached the 4th level and they walked together to their place, only separated by the cubicle divider.  
“Okay, now tell me.” Youngjae peered from his place.  
“You really want to know how I satisfy myself?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrow.  
“NO! I want to know if you cried.” Youngjae made a disgusted face.  
“Oh.”  
Youngjae watched Jinyoung quietly and reached for Jinyoung’s hands. “Hyung, I don’t know what you’re going through but you got me, okay. And Jackson hyung.” Jinyoung looked at him and Youngjae flashed a smile. “And Mark hyung too,” he added, “I can tell he cares about you.”  
“Jae, I’m getting a divorce.”  
Youngjae’s jaw dropped, his mouth hung open. He blinked and collected himself, clearing his throat. “God. Are you okay hyung?”  
Jinyoung nodded. “I’m the one who wants it.”  
“Then it will be okay. It hurts now, but it will be okay.”  
Jinyoung sighed and smiled. “Yeah, it will be okay.” He glanced up at Youngjae. “Are you surprised?”  
“What? Of course I am! You just drop a bomb!”  
“Do you think I’m doing the right thing?”  
Youngjae turned silent, collecting his thoughts.  
“I have only known you for 2 years since I came here, and I don’t really know what your marriage looks like. But I know you’re not the type to look for conflicts, the sense of security is important to you. So I believe it took you a lot to come to this decision.” He looked directly at Jinyoung and smiled. “I think you know what’s best for you.”  
Jinyoung chuckled. “You and Jackson have the same conclusion, but the approaches are completely different.”  
Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows. “Don’t tell me Jackson said something stupid.”  
“Have some faith in your boyfriend, he’s smart.” Jinyoung patted Youngjae’s back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was lunchtime and Youngjae dragged Jinyoung to a cafe nearby their office. Eating sweet things would help, Youngjae insisted. Jinyoung followed half-heartedly just to save himself from the younger guy’s whines.  
“Their cheesecake is really good, and the owner is really nice too! He became friends with Jackson when we came here.”  
JInyoung chuckled. “Jackson is friends with everyone.”  
They stepped inside and Jinyoung’s sense was filled with the smell of bread. He inhaled deeply, the scent calming him down. “It smells good.” He followed Youngjae to the counter.  
Jinyoung looked at the wide selection of cakes on display while Youngjae spoke to the guy handling the counter. “Two slices of cheesecake and one iced mocha. Hyung what do you want to drink?”  
Jinyoung looked up. “Um, just iced water.”  
Youngjae paid for their meal and the cashier gave him a buzzer. They walked to a table next to the window.  
“I don’t think the owner’s here.” Youngjae said, looking at the counter.  
“That’s not him?” Jinyoung asked, eyes following Youngjae’s gaze. The cashier was standing there, attending to another customer. The guy has broad shoulders, and his hair was only long at the back, ending at the neck Jinyoung believed it is called a mullet, he had read it somewhere.  
“No, I think that’s just a worker here. The owner is taller.”  
Both of them talked about their work, this new program they were developing. Jinyoung mostly listened to Youngjae talk, giving comments casually.  
The buzzer buzzed on the table. Jinyoung grabbed it and stood up. “I’ll get it.”  
Jinyoung walked to the counter and passed the buzzer to the guy. He noticed the earrings dangling from the guy’s ears.  
The cashier passed him a tray with their order without a word. “Your hair is really cool.” Jinyoung said absent-mindedly, and they made eye contact for the first time. The guy raised his eyebrow. “Okay,” he said simply.  
“Okay, thank you.” Jinyoung replied awkwardly. He took the tray and quickly walked back to his table. He set the tray on the table and sat down on his chair.  
“I tried talking to the guy but it got awkward.” Jinyoung whined sulkily.  
Youngjae chuckled. “What did you say to him?”  
“I complimented his hair.”  
Youngjae shrugged. “Maybe he’s just shy. Or you made it weird. You have this thing where you make a simple conversation become weird, you know?” He ate a spoonful of his cheesecake.  
Jinyoung frowned. “I do?” Youngjae nodded and pointed to Jinyoung’s cheesecake. “Eat it hyung.” He said, not wanting to push the subject.  
Jinyoung took a bite and gasped. “Holy shit, this is amazing.”  
“I told you.”  
“But it’s lunch, shouldn’t we get something more filling?”  
“We can always order more cake.”  
“Brilliant,” Jinyoung nodded and took another bite, exclaiming at the delicious taste.  
From the corner of his eyes, he saw the weird cashier looking at his way. Jinyoung frowned. Is he staring at me?  
“What’s wrong, hyung?” Youngjae asked.  
“Nothing.” Must be my feelings.  
They ended up getting Subway before going back to their office. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jinyoung sat on the couch, waiting for Mark to come home. The TV was showing some drama, which Jinyoung only gave half of his attention. He nearly fell asleep from boredom when he heard Milo barking. Jinyoung’s eyes shot open and he saw Milo running to the door, his tail wagging happily.  
The door opened and Mark stepped inside, looking tired. He spotted Jinyoung on the couch.  
“My lawyer said he needs a few days to get all the documents needed, sorry.” Mark spoke with a straight face, running his hand through his hair. He crouched down and grinned at Milo, petting him softly. He turned to rub Milo’s belly.  
Mark’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at Jinyoung. “Did you feed him?”  
“Yeah.” Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck. “I was waiting for you.”  
Mark stood up slowly. “Why?”  
“I think we should talk. You know, the process and all. We need to go to the court together.”  
Mark ran his hand through his hair again, and suddenly he looked extra tired. “I know. When do you want to go? This weekend?”  
Oh, that’s fast. “Are you free this weekend?” “Yeah.”  
“Okay, and then about-”  
“Jinyoung.” Mark stopped his mid-sentence. “It’s late and I’m a bit tired. Can we talk later?”  
Jinyoung bit his lip. “Okay, sorry.”  
He watched Mark walk back to his room and disappear.

The next day, Jinyoung received a call from Mark’s lawyer during lunchtime.  
“Is this a good time to talk or should I call later?”  
“It’s okay, I’m free now.” He turned to Youngjae and mouthed to the younger guy. I’m not eating lunch today.  
“Director Tuan asked me to prepare documents for a divorce. Are you aware of this?”  
Jinyoung swallowed thickly. “Yes, I’m aware.”  
“Okay, that’s good.” Then Lawyer Kim started talking about the procedure, and Jinyoung was glad he did some research or he would be so lost.  
“About the property division, the profit from Tuan Enterprise is not counted in as you have no share of the company.” Lawyer Kim stopped to take his breath.  
“Director Tuan will have full ownership of the car he’s using now, and you will get full ownership of the house.”  
“Wait, sorry. What house?”  
“The house in Songpa-gu. Both of you are staying there currently, I believe?”  
“I get the house?”  
“According to what Director Tuan told me, yes.”  
Jinyoung exhaled sharply.  
“Can I deal about this with him later? My lunchtime is almost over.” He glanced at his watch. He had around 15 more minutes.  
“Director Tuan told me to settle everything, and I should be the one discussing with you. When can we meet?”  
Jinyoung bit his lip. “This Saturday?”  
“Director Tuan said that everything should be prepared early as he’s going to the court on Saturday.” Lawyer Kim replied, sounding professional, and somehow, a bit bored.  
Jinyoung rubbed his temples. “It’s okay, I’ll tell him we’ll delay going to the court. I have to go now.”  
“I see. Sorry for taking your time, Park Jinyoung-nim.”  
“It’s fine, thank you Lawyer Kim.”

JInyoung felt upset, a bit betrayed even. Why is this not a big deal to Mark? He dialed Mark’s number and it went straight to voicemail. He called Mark’s office instead.  
“Director Tuan’s office. How can I help you?” Mark’s secretary, Bambam answered and Jinyoung breathed in relief.  
“Bam, this is Jinyoung.”  
“Oh, hyung. I mean, Park Jinyoung-ssi.” Bambam corrected himself, and Jinyoung smiled softly. He is very fond of Bambam, a really kind and cheerful guy. “Is there anything you need me to do?” Bambam asked.  
“Is Mark in a meeting?”  
“No, he’s in his office. Why?”  
Jinyoung blinked and rubbed his temples again. “Can you connect the call to his office please? I called him but he didn’t answer.”  
“Okay, wait a sec.” Bambam chirped, and the line went silent.  
“Mark Tuan speaking.” Mark’s voice greeted him.  
“Why didn’t you pick up my call?!” Jinyoung half-shouted to the phone.  
“Jinyoung?” Mark sounded confused.  
“Yeah, it’s Jinyoung.”  
“Bambam said it’s an important call.”  
Jinyoung raised his eyebrow. “Technically, it’s true. I am important.” He saw Youngjae come back to his place so he went to the pantry for privacy. The pantry was empty as lunchtime was almost over.  
Mark sighed. “Why do you call?”  
“Your lawyer called.”  
“Yes, I told him to discuss things with you.”  
“Why aren’t you the one discussing with me?”  
“Because...Lawyer Kim knows better?” Jinyoung could imagine Mark raising his eyebrow at the end of the line.  
“But I don’t know shit too!” He complained.  
“Yes, and Lawyer Kim should help you with that.” Mark replied, sounding tired again.  
“Yes, but-” The pantry door was knocked and Jinyoung turned around. Youngjae stood there, and he pointed to the clock. Jinyoung nodded and Youngjae walked away.  
“You come with me to see Lawyer Kim this Saturday. No excuse.” Jinyoung said to the phone firmly and hung up.  
That night, Jinyoung waited for Mark again. But Mark did not come home.

Jinyoung was in a foul mood the next day, from sleeping on the couch and also from waiting the whole night pointlessly. He fed Milo before going to work, and spent the whole day working and cursing Mark in his mind. Youngjae, who noticed his mood change, decided to give him space. They ate lunch at the cafeteria without talking.  
Once he got off work, Jinyoung bid goodbye to Youngjae and took a cab to a restaurant where he agreed to meet his sisters. He took in a deep breath. Let’s go, Park Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung gave his name to the waitress at the front door and was brought to a private room. He was the first to arrive. The waitress bowed politely and left the room.  
After a few minutes, the door opened again, and laughter filled the room. His sisters had arrived together, presumably from the office. Both of them worked at their family’s company, Boyoung as the CEO and Sooyoung the President.  
“Jinyoungie!” Sooyoung squealed as soon as she saw him and Jinyoung stood up to give both of his sisters a hug. They took their seats, Jinyoung’s sisters facing him. Jinyoung called for a waiter and they placed their order.  
“It has been long since we got together!” Sooyoung exclaimed.  
“We just met two weeks ago. And I see you everyday,” Boyoung replied, not amused.  
Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “I’m talking about Jinyoungie! Who cares about your bossy ass.”  
Jinyoung smiled.  
“Did something happen? It’s so rare for you to treat us to a meal.” Boyoung eyed Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung gasped, faking hurt. “I spent my first paycheck on you and you say that?!”  
Sooyoung laughed. “Did you get promoted?”  
Jinyoung shook his head. “Let’s talk after we eat.”  
“That doesn’t sound good.”  
Jinyoung ignored Boyoung’s remark. “Have you guys visited home recently?”  
“I went last week. They complained that you and Mark haven’t visited for so long.” Boyoung said.  
“I call them often.”  
“Calling and visiting are two different things, Nyoungie.”  
Two waiters arrived with their food and they started digging in.  
“Can’t you just tell us now? I’m dying from curiosity,” Sooyound said amidst eating.  
Boyoung nodded, agreeing. “What’s there that we can’t handle?”  
Jinyoung considered for a moment, putting down his cutleries. He sighed.  
“I haven’t told Mum and Dad yet, but Mark and I are getting divorced.”  
Sooyoung and Boyoung stared at him, blinking. Jinyoung breathed in nervously, he would have to do this again with his parents.  
“Did he hurt you?” Sooyoung spoke, her voice soft and slow, almost like a whisper.  
Jinyoung shook his head quickly. “No, Mark did nothing-”  
“Or did you hurt him?” Boyoung narrowed her eyes at Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung gasped. “Do you think I would do that? It’s nothing like that!” He frowned.  
Boyoung shrugged. “You never know, I should just make sure I’m on the right side.”  
“Okay, then why? Did something happen?” Sooyoung asked.  
“I think there’s no reason for us to be together anymore. We got married for the sake of our business. Both of the companies are doing well. Our divorce would not affect anything.” The answer came out smooth as he had been rehearsing for days.  
“Is Mark that unlikable?” Boyoung chuckled.  
“What? No, he’s cool.”  
Sooyoung tilted her head, looking at Jinyong curiously. “But even if you didn’t like him then, you would feel comfortable around him after 7 years, unless there’s a problem.”  
“Really?’ Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Yes. Why do you think people stay in marriage? Consistency and security.”  
Jinyoung thought about it. “I don’t really see him as a...husband? I feel like I’m living with a housemate, a really quiet and busy one. Three years are okay, but I don’t want to do this my whole life.”  
“He’s nice, but.. I want something more. It’s not working out. I want to be married to a person I chose, like you.” Jinyoung said, referring to Boyoung, happily married with a daughter.  
“Fair enough.” Boyoung said, and they all continued eating.  
“How’s Mark taking it?” Sooyoung asked.  
Jinyoung sighed. “He won’t talk to me, and he didn’t come home yesterday. But he agreed, so I guess he wants this too. I don’t know.”  
Boyoung shook her head. “That's weird. Mark is a professional. If he wants it, he would’ve asked for it.”  
“And since when do you know about Mark so much?”  
Boyoung laughed. “I did business with him before. He has strong opinions and he shows it, a bit stubborn even. How do you NOT know him?” Sooyoung nodded in agreement.  
Jinyoung sighed. “We don’t….talk much?” Jinyoung said hesitantly. “At first, I was busy with my studies and after I graduated, he got really busy. Being a boss and all. I don’t know, I never found a reason to talk to him. Unless, business things.”  
His sisters nodded.  
“Do you think Mum and Dad will be okay?” Jinyoung bit his lip in worry.  
“When are you planning to tell them?”  
“Maybe after we file for the divorce. So like, they can’t stop me.”  
“Do what you have to, Jinyoungie. Don’t worry, we’ll back you up in front of Mum and Dad.” Sooyoung said.  
“You’re a grown up now. Here, I’ll pour you a drink. Let's all drink tonight!”

Jinyoung stepped inside his house and was surprised to see the lights turned on. His eyes landed on Mark sitting on the couch with Milo. The surprise faded out, and turned into an unexplainable feeling.  
“You’re home.” Jinyoung stated with a straight face. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.  
“Did you drink?” Mark asked casually.  
Jinyoung nodded and drank his water. He poured himself another glass.  
“Are you drunk?”  
Jinyoung shook his head. “I went for a walk to sober up, but seeing you here, I wish I am.”  
Mark patted the spot next to him. “Sit with me.”  
“Why?”  
“Let’s talk. I know you want to talk.”  
Jinyoung closed his eyes for a moment before following Mark’s instructions. As soon as he sat down, Milo barked and escaped from Mark’s lap before running into Mark’s room.  
“Milo hates me.” Jinyoung grumbled.  
Mark chuckled. “He doesn’t like seeing us together.”  
Us together. Jinyoung cleared his throat. “What do you want to talk about?”  
“Anything. You’ll ask and I’ll answer.”  
Jinyoung turned to face Mark properly. “Where did you go last night?”  
“I stayed late to finish up work, and then I slept at a hotel.” Mark answered.  
“Why didn’t you come home?” Jinyoung frowned, irritated at Mark’s casual tone.  
“Avoiding you….?” Mark looked at Jinyoung apologetically. “Look,” he tried again, “ you were mad about Lawyer Kim and I just didn’t want to talk about it. I wasn’t ready.”  
“So you ran away? Very mature of you.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes.  
Mark sighed. “I’m sorry, but I can talk now.” He stood up.  
“Where are you going?!” Jinyoung demanded.  
“To get a beer. I don’t want to do this sober.” He walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.  
“I thought this is gonna be a serious discussion.”  
“You’re tipsy. Just how serious could this be? I don’t want to be the only sober one.”  
“Then get me one too.”  
Mark came back with three cans of beer.  
Jinyoung raked his brain to find the next question. “Why did Lawyer Kim say I’ll get the house?”  
“It’s under your name, I thought it would be easier that way.”  
A simple answer from a simple Mark Tuan.  
“Then where will you stay?” Jinyoung asked, genuinely curious.  
“Let me stay here for a while. Until I find a place.”  
“Why didn’t you ask me first?”  
Mark took a breath. “You were supposed to sort it out with Lawyer Kim, but I guess you don’t like that.” He took a sip of the beer.  
“Why do you keep drinking? You’ll get drunk.” Jinyoung grabbed the beer from Mark’s hand and put it on the coffee table.  
Mark reached for the beer again. “One drink for each answer. Fun game.” He took another sip.  
“Mark Tuan, you have low tolerance.” Jinyoung reminded him. “And you have work tomorrow.”  
Mark grinned. “I’m the boss, I don’t have to go to work.”  
Jinyoung sighed and drank his beer. “But you will. Work is important to you.”  
Mark blinked. “Yes, it is.” And then he kind of spaced out, looking at nothing in particular.  
Jinyoung leaned back to the couch, feeling the soft material supporting his back. “Am I important to you?” He asked.  
Mark was silent for a moment. “Yes you are.”  
“Are you drunk now?” Jinyoung glanced at Mark and the beer in his hand.  
“A bit tipsy. But I’m still thinking straight so I will stop drinking.” Mark put his beer on the table and leaned back.  
“Tell me, Mark.” Mark turned to the side to face Jinyoung and hummed. “Hmmm?”  
“What do you feel about the divorce?” Jinyoung looked directly at Mark.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you want it?’  
Mark sighed and faced the front again. “Will my answer change anything?”  
“No.”  
“Then why bother?”  
“Because I want to know.”  
Mark spoke after a minute of silence, still facing the TV. “I don’t want it. I want to stay with you.” His voice was shaky.  
Jinyoung felt air rushing in. “Why?”  
Mark finally turned to him. “Because I like you.”  
Jinyoung breathed in, the air getting heavier. “Then why did you agree?”  
“Because relationships don’t work just because I want it to.”  
“But-”  
“I respect your decision, Jinyoung. You told me that my answer won’t change anything, and I believe you. If you ever doubt yourself because of me or what I said, just forget everything.” Mark stood up.  
“Good night Jinyoungie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! I tried to write this as fast as I can, but I kept on getting distracted by all the content from GOT7 ahahah.
> 
> I wanted to give more of Jinyoung's background, and the dynamic of Mark-Jinyoung marriage in the past. I hope I did well and I hope you like it!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Mark said that?!” Jackson asked, his mouth half full. Jinyoung made a disgusted face. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”  
Jackson swallowed his food quickly and took a sip of his coffee. “Okay. Mark said that?”  
Jinyoung nodded.  
“And then he ran away? Coward.” Jackson scoffed.  
Youngjae patted Jackson’s back. “What are you going to do, hyung?” He looked at Jinyoung.  
“Nothing. How could he suddenly tell me he likes me? Just right when I want to ask for a divorce. What does he expect me to do?!”  
Youngjae gave Jinyoung a pointed look. “You’re the one who asked him. Why are you mad?”  
“I don’t know,” Jinyoung grumbled, “he’s making me confused.”  
“Have you tried to talk to him since then ?” Jackson asked.  
Jinyoung sighed. “No, he got busy at the company. And I don’t know what to say to him. I’ll just do what I want to do.”  
“Just forget what he said. You’re meeting with Lawyer Kim after this,right?”  
Jinyoung nodded. “Mark actually asked me if I wanted to go together this morning, but I told him I have plans.”  
“It’s okay, we’ll drop you off before we go on our date.” Jackson reached for Youngjae’s hand on the table, and squeezed it.  
Jinyoung took a bite of his food. “I know you’re a happy couple. Don’t rub it in my face.”  
Jackson leaned in to whisper at Youngjae. “Is it just me or has he been grumpier since he told Mark about the divorce?” He pretended to whisper, but it was loud enough for Jinyoung to listen.  
“It’s not just you, he has been really grumpy for the past week. Imagine sitting next to a grumpy man everyday at work.” Youngjae replied in his normal voice, not bothered to put in any effort to whisper.  
Jinyoung glared at both of them. “Don’t make me regret introducing both of you.”  
Jackson rolled his eyes. “Please, that’s the best thing you ever did.”  
“Yeah, or else you’d live your whole life begging me to introduce you to my cute coworker.” Jinyoung pointed his fork at Jackson.  
Youngjae giggled. “We owe you one hyung.”  
“Exactly, be nice to me.”

“Bye Jinyoung!”  
“Goodluck hyung!”  
Jinyoung watched as Jackson drove away, Youngjae waving at him from the passenger seat. He felt like a small kid being sent to school by his parents. He shuddered and took a deep breath.  
Jinyoung walked into the restaurant and gave Lawyer Kim’s name. The waitress led the way to a private room upstairs. Mark and Lawyer Kim were already there, talking intently. Jinyoung took his seat next to Mark and flashed his best professional smile.  
“Everyone’s here early. Sorry to keep you waiting.”  
Lawyer Kim glanced at his watch. “It’s fine, you’re right on time.” He extended a hand and Jinyoung accepted it in a firm handshake. Jinyoung glanced at Mark, and looking at Mark’s serious face, he felt that his smile was probably inappropriate. Jinyoung cleared his throat and dropped his smile, matching Mark’s expression.  
A waitress came and poured water in Jinyoung’s glass.  
“Thank you.” Jinyoung smiled at the waitress. She bowed politely before leaving the room.  
Lawyer Kim cleared his throat. “Here are the documents that both of you need to fill in,” he took out a file from his briefcase and set it on the table.  
Lawyer Kim explained the process of filing a divorce, repeating what he had told Jinyoung in the phone call. Mark listened carefully, nodding once in a while. Jinyoung stared at the piece of paper set at the middle of the table.  
Divorce Application Form.  
Jinyoung took a deep breath, all of a sudden everything felt real. This was actually happening.  
“Have you guys discussed the property division?” Lawyer Kim asked, and Jinyoung’s eyes snapped to him. “Park Jinyoung-nim has mentioned that he would like to discuss with Director Tuan about it.”  
“Yes, he was concerned about the house.” Mark was the one who answered, glancing at Jinyoung. “We agreed that he’ll get the house.”  
“So it is as we have discussed before.” It was a statement, but Jinyoung felt like Lawyer Kim was lowkey dissing him. He rolled his eyes mentally. _Mark decided all of this first._  
“Fill these forms, please.” Lawyer Kim gave Mark a pen. Jinyoung played with his fingers under the table, nervously waiting. Mark passed the paper and pen to Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung read the paper, and filled in the required parts. He looked at the bottom, where he was supposed to sign. Mark had neatly signed next to it. Jinyoung ignored the weird feeling building inside him and put down his signature. He did the same with the other forms.  
“So both of you just need to go to the court and submit all the documents. On the same day, you will meet the judge and if there’s no problem, the judge will announce you divorced. And that will be it.” Lawyer Kim said.  
“I’m thinking of going to the court on Monday. Can you take a leave on Monday, Jinyoung?” Mark turned to Jinyoung.  
“Uh, I have a meeting on Monday. I can request for a leave on Tuesday.”  
“Tuesday it is. We’ll see you on Tuesday, Lawyer Kim.”  
Mark and Lawyer Kim stood up, and Jinyoung followed. Lawyer Kim shook both of their hands.  
“Pleasure working with you, Director Tuan, Park Jinyoung-nim.” Lawyer Kim walked out, leaving Mark and Jinyoung in the room.  
“Do you want to eat here or go home?” Mark asked.  
Jinyoung looked at his watch. It was already lunchtime.  
“I’m not hungry. Do you want to eat? I can wait.”  
Mark raised his eyebrow. “So you’re going to sit here and watch me eat?”  
Jinyoung blinked profusely. “I guess….?”  
Mark let out a chuckle. “Let’s go home. I’ll cook for you.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The weather was nice on Tuesday, the kind of day you would go on a picnic at the park if you were not too busy working for capitalists. Jinyoung rolled the car window down, feeling the summer breeze. The air smelled sweet, and Jinyoung took a deep breath to calm himself down. Although he tried to be calm, deep down he was excited. Excited enough to be guilty about it.  
They reached Seoul family court and Jinyoung stepped out from the car.  
“Is Lawyer Kim here?” He turned to look at Mark.  
Mark nodded. “He’s inside.”  
The process was simple enough. They submitted the forms, spent hours sitting in silence, and had lunch before they were called to see the judge. The judge went through the forms and verified their application. The judge asked whether both of them agree with the conditions stated in the application.  
“Yes, Your Honor.” Jinyoung said, his heart beating loudly.  
“Yes, Your Honor.” Mark continued afterwards.  
The judge ruled the divorce application to be successful, and both of them were now, divorced.  
Jinyoung blinked. That was it. His life for 7 years led to this exact moment, and now that it had actually happened, he felt nothing. Jinyoung concluded it was because the whole process was not exciting. When they got married, they had to kiss, now that they got divorced, shouldn’t the judge tell them to do something? Maybe fight?  
They were told that the court’s ruling will be sent by mail and they will have to submit the ruling letter to the local city office.  
“Do both of us have to be there?” Jinyoung asked.  
The clerk smiled kindly at him. “No, just one of you.”  
“Thank you.”  
Mark and Jinyoung walked to where Lawyer Kim was waiting.  
“I guess that’s all, thank you Lawyer Kim.”  
Lawyer Kim shook hands with them before leaving. Mark and Jinyoung walked to their car in the parking lot. Mark turned on the engine and started driving home.  
“I probably should get a car soon.” Jinyoung said, mostly to himself.  
“You should. Why didn’t you?”  
“I hate driving. I have a bad sense of direction.”  
Mark glanced at him, raising his eyebrow. “Navigation exists for a reason.”  
Jinyoung made a face. “I know. I just hate it. I can only go to places I’m familiar with.”  
“Like what?”  
Jinyoung tapped his fingers on the window, thinking.  
“My office, your office, Jackson’s place….maybe, and um.. the grocery store!”  
Mark chuckled. “For someone who can’t cook, you sure go to the grocery store a lot.”  
“I bought the groceries for you, because you never have time to go to the store.” Jinyoung replied defensively, crossing his arms.  
“And so that you can buy the exact ingredients so I’ll end up cooking what you want.” Mark replied.  
Jinyoung gaped at him. “Wait, you knew?”  
Mark gave Jinyoung a funny look. “Do you think I wouldn’t notice that the refrigerator always ends up with the ingredients for bulgogi? You even have the recipe stuck on the door.”  
“The recipe isn’t for you! It’s for me, I tried to make bulgogi.” Jinyoung looked away, embarrassed.  
“Then what happened?”  
“Let’s just say it was questionably edible and the one you make is much better.”  
Mark laughed again, this time louder.  
“You knew but you still cooked it anyway. Could’ve made something else.” Jinyoung mumbled.  
“That’s what cooking is for, making the food you want to eat.”  
Jinyoung thought about it. “Okay, what do you like to eat? I’ll buy the ingredients for you next time.”  
Mark snorted. “Isn’t it too late for that?”  
Jinyoung blinked, not knowing what to say.  
Mark cleared his throat, realising the mistake he made. “I like dumplings a lot, but I don’t know how to make them.” He eyed Jinyoung, watching his expression.  
“That’s weird. If I know how to cook, I would’ve learnt to cook my favourite food first.” Jinyoung replied, playing with his fingers. Mark exhaled in relief.  
“Dumplings are hard to make. I don’t know actually. Maybe I can try.”  
“I’ll help.” Jinyoung offered, and Mark raised his eyebrow. “You’ll help….?”  
“Yeah, I should learn how to cook too.”  
They reached the condominium complex and Mark parked the car at their designated lot.  
“The lot next to this is also ours, so if you get a car you can park it here.” Mark pointed to the empty space next to the car. Jinyoung nodded and they walked back home.

Jinyoung came out of his room and saw Mark eating dinner at the dining table. He was reading something from his tablet.  
“Mark, do you want to watch a movie tonight?”  
“Sorry, but I have to go through some things. I have meetings tomorrow.” Mark said as he took a spoonful and ate it. He glanced at Jinyoung. “Don’t you have work tomorrow?”  
“No, I requested for two days of leave.”  
Mark nodded and continued eating  
Jinyoung sat next to him. “Can I say something?”  
“Say what?” Mark raised his eyebrow.  
“It’s weird.”  
Mark sighed. “Jinyoung, I’m going to need more context than that.”  
“This is weird. We just got a divorce today but…. I don’t know. Everything feels the same.”  
Mark put down his spoon. “What do you think it...should be?” He looked straight at Jinyoung, his expression serious.  
“I know, but shouldn’t we fight or something? Shouldn’t this be sad?” Jinyoung questioned.  
Mark pursed his lips. “Why should we fight?”  
“I don’t know, don’t people who get divorced hate each other?”  
“Do you hate me?” Mark tilted his head, his voice softening.  
Jinyoung bit his lip. “No. I...I don’t know what to feel about you.”  
Mark just continued staring.  
“Do...do you hate me? Or mad at me?” Jinyoung asked, his voice wavering. He stared hard at the table, not daring to look up.  
Mark shook his head. “I understand you, Jinyoung. And there’s no reason for us to hate each other. Generally, people get divorced because they hate each other, not the other way around.” He spoke gently.  
Jinyoung thought about it. “So.. this is normal? It’s okay?”  
Mark nodded. “We didn’t get married like other people, and we got divorced for a different reason too. It’s okay to feel….whatever you’re feeling. But if I make you uncomfortable in any way, please tell me.” Jinyoung looked up and saw Mark looking at him softly.  
Jinyoung sighed. “I feel like you’ve talked to me more these days than you have been for the past 7 years.”  
“Is that a bad thing? Should I stop talking?”  
Jinyoung shook his head. “No, it’s more comfortable like this. What do you think?”  
Mark smiled. “Well, I like talking to you too.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung woke up the next day feeling well rested. He stayed up late last night having a movie marathon, so he was happy that he could sleep in and not go to work. He showered and got ready to go out. As he stood in front of the mirror to fix his jacket, his eyes landed on the wedding ring. Early in their marriage, Jinyoung only wore it during business events, smiling politely next to Mark like a trophy husband he was. Since they moved to Korea, he never took it off. Courtesy of living together. Jinyoung never saw Mark without his ring too.  
His left hand subconsciously went to touch it, grazing the letters MT carved on the white gold band. He had always thought of it as weird, carrying Mark’s name everywhere. Jinyoung carefully took the ring off his finger and placed it on his dressing table. His hand felt significantly empty, Jinyoung noted as he stared at the reflection of his fingers on the mirror.  
Jinyoung exhaled, grabbed his wallet and phone and left the house. He walked to the bus station and rode the bus to the cinema. Considering it was a Wednesday, the cinema was almost empty. Jinyoung took his seat and enjoyed the movie alone with a box of popcorn and a cup of soda. He even teared up a little at the end, and he was glad no one was there to see him cry.  
After the movies, he walked around the area. He entered an independent bookstore at the end of the street. He browsed through the wide selection of books, checking out any books that caught his eye. After about half an hour, Jinyoung ended up with five books he wanted to buy. Jinyoung sighed. He has a monthly quota of four books, to stop himself from excessively buying but never getting around to read them. He had bought two new books at the beginning of the month, so he could only bring home another two. He read the synopsis of each book again, and after a long consideration, decided on Human Acts by Han Kang and Put Some Distance by Ayako Sono.  
When he stepped out of the bookstore, it was lunchtime and he was hungry. Not wanting to eat alone, he texted Youngjae.  
_**Jae, do you wanna eat lunch together? I’m around the area.**_  
That was a lie. Jinyoung had no idea where he was and how far he was from his office.  
Jinyoung’s phone buzzed with notification almost instantly.  
_Sure hyung, let me finish up a little bit._  
Jinyoung quickly called a cab and asked him to send him to his office. His phone buzzed again.  
_Where do you wanna eat?_  
_**Up to you.**_  
_Can we go to the cafe? Please~ I got scolded by the manager today : < I need something sweet._  
Jinyoung told the driver to go to the cafe instead.  
**_What happened? I’ll wait at the cafe._**  
_Let’s talk later, hyung! The manager is sending me dirty looks._  
Apparently Jinyoung was not too far from the place. So he did not lie to Youngjae after all. Jinyoung paid and thanked the driver.  
He stepped inside the cafe and the heavenly smell of freshly baked cakes filled Jinyoung’s lungs with warmth. He went to the counter and ordered an iced latte.  
“Nothing to eat?” The guy behind the counter was different from the one Jinyoung saw when he first came here. This one was a bit taller and had a really kind smile.  
Jinyoung smiled back. “I’m waiting for a friend, we will order later.”  
“Okay, sure.” The barista nodded and passed him a buzzer after he paid for his drink. Jinyoung went to sit at the table next to the window, the same table he and Youngjae had their meal last time. He played with his phone while waiting. He went to get his drink when the buzzer buzzed, thanking the barista again.  
Three notifications came from Youngjae.  
_HYUNG IM REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVE TO CANCEL!!_  
_There’s an emergency meeting in the evening and the manager wants me to go through all the details :(((_  
_Why does the world hate me !!!_  
Jinyoung sighed, feeling a bit guilty. With the emergency meeting and Jinyoung taking a leave, Youngjae must have gotten an extra load of work.  
**_It’s okay Jae! I’ll send the cheesecake to the office for you._**  
Jinyoung sipped his coffee and stared out of the window. He figured he would just finish his drink and get two cheesecakes for takeaway. He watched the people passing by, attending to their businesses.  
The sound of a tray hitting the table surprised him. Jinyoung turned and saw the guy with the cool hair from before. A tray with two slices of cheesecake was on the table.  
“Um...I don’t think I ordered any cake…?” Jinyoung said, flustered.  
The guy smiled at him, and Jinyoung had to admit he was attractive. His eyes were sharp, but the smile had this boyish vibe that made him look fun-loving. His smile was not the usual polite one, Jinyoung could see the amusement in his eyes.  
“It’s on the house.” The guy stated, still smiling at Jinyoung.  
“Oh.” Jinyoung blinked. “Thank you, but I think one slice is enough.”  
“The other one is for me.”  
Jinyoung watched in confusion as the guy took his seat across him, and without a word, took a bite of his cheesecake. He tilted his head, the spoon still in his mouth, and gave Jinyoung a quizzical look.  
“Are you,” Jinyoung pointed at the guy with his spoon and made imaginary circles, “on the house too?”  
The guy pulled out the spoon as he chuckled. “Considering I’m still getting paid, I guess so.” And the amused smile appeared again.  
Jinyoung could not help but smile. “I’m Jinyoung,” he said, offering his hand for a handshake.  
“Jaebeom.” The guy accepted Jinyoung’s hand, and they shook hands.  
Jaebeom propped his hands on the table and rested his chin on them. “So what happened? Someone stood you up on a date?”  
Jinyoung’s eyes widened. “No, no. I was supposed to eat with a friend but he had something to attend to.”  
“You look miserable.” Jaebeom said, eyeing Jinyoung’s face.  
“That’s….not a really nice thing to say?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrow.  
“It’s a statement. Not exactly miserable, just a bit sad. But sad enough to get a free cake.”  
“Well, that’s not too bad.”  
Jaebeom nodded and continued eating his cheesecake. His eyes landed on the books Jinyoung had bought.  
“That’s a good book.”  
Jinyoung followed Jaebeom’s gaze. “Which one?”  
“Put Some Distance. I’ve read it. It’s…. Unconventional. Makes you think.”  
Jinyoung nodded. “The synopsis does give that feeling.”  
Jaebeom craned his neck to get a better look. “What’s the other one?”  
Jinyoung held up the book. “Human Acts. Have you read it?”  
“No. Tell me if it’s good.”  
“Are you even allowed to sit here?” Jinyoung asked.  
Jaebeom glanced at the counter and shrugged. “I’ll go if the boss says something.”  
Jinyoung turned around and saw the guy who took his order. He turned to Jaebeom. “That’s the owner?”  
Jaebeom nodded. “Yes, Yugyeomie.”  
“He looks young.”  
Jaebeom chuckled. “He is young. Younger than me.”  
“How old are you?”  
“27.”  
Jinyoung raised his eyebrow. “We’re the same age.”  
“Well, surprise, surprise.”  
Jinyoung shrugged and continued eating. He was not good with strangers, but the silence with Jaebeom was comfortable. He did not feel the pressure to keep talking.  
“Ah, you jinxed it.” Jaebeom put down his spoon and wiped his mouth with a tissue.  
“What?” Jinyoung looked at him in confusion.  
“Yugyeom is looking at me. I need to go. Nice meeting you Jinyoung.” Jaebeom picked up his place and left.  
Jinyoung took his time in finishing his cake and drink and went to the counter.  
The owner, Yugyeom smiled at him. “Do you need anything?”  
“Yes, one slice of cheesecake for takeaway please. Oh, make it two. With two iced americano.”  
“Sure.” Yugyeom told Jaebeom to make the coffee as he packed the cakes. Jinyoung waited, looking at the cakes on display again. He made a mental note to try the Red Velvet cake next time.  
“That will be 16,800 won.” Yugyeom said.  
“Um… I also had cake just now? Jaebeom brought it…?”  
“No worries. That one is on the house.” Yugyeom smiled again.  
“Oh. Thank you.” Jinyoung tapped his credit card for payment and Yugyeom gave him the receipt.  
“Thank you.” Jinyoung glanced at Jaebeom as he took his packed orders. Jaebeom gave him a wink before turning around. Jinyoung held in his laughter as he thanked Yugyeom again before leaving the cafe.  
Jinyoung stopped by his office. He gave the cheesecakes and iced americano to the guard, telling him that one is for him and Youngjae will come down and pick up the other one soon. The guard thanked Jinyoung, smiling widely. Jinyoung sent Youngjae a text before leaving and taking a bus home.

Jinyoung was reading on the couch when Mark came home. Jinyoung glanced at the clock on top of the television. It was 7:40p.m.  
“You’re home early.” He said to Mark.  
Mark walked to the kitchen, pulling out his tie. “I don’t have anything to do after the meetings. Have you eaten?”  
“Not yet. Didn’t realize the time.” Jinyoung stood up and watched Mark open the refrigerator, looking at what they had.  
Mark looked up. “Should we order something? I’m too lazy to cook.”  
“Okay, what do you want?”  
“Just order anything you want. I want to shower.”  
Jinyoung went to his room to get his phone. He decided on two hamburger sets with coke. He went back to the living room and lied down on the couch, continuing his reading. Not long afterwards, Mark came out of his room, freshly showered. He stood in front of the couch, staring down at Jinyoung without saying a word.  
Jinyoung glanced at him before scooting closer to one end of the couch, still lying down. Mark sat down on the other end, Jinyoung’s head right next to his lap. Mark turned on the TV.  
After a few minutes, the doorbell rang and Mark went to answer the door. Jinyoung sat up reluctantly, putting his book away. Mark came back inside with their order.  
“Can we eat on the couch?” Mark asked, giving Jinyoung his puppy eyes.  
Jinyoung raised his eyebrow. “You never asked before.”  
“We didn’t eat together so I just did what I wanted.” Mark placed the paper bag on the coffee table before going to the kitchen. He came back with ketchup and mayonnaise.  
Jinyoung ate his fries first while Mark unwrapped his hamburger and took a big bite. Their eyes focused on the show playing.  
“Pass me the ketchup please.” Mark said, extending his hand. Jinyoung took the ketchup from next to his fries and passed it to Mark without looking. When Mark did not take the ketchup from his hand, Jinyoung turned to his side and saw Mark staring at his hand, Mark’s hand freezing mid-air. Jinyoung’s eyes quickly went to Mark’s right hand. His ring was still there.  
Jinyoung cleared his throat and placed the ketchup bottle on the table instead. Mark finally snapped out of his trance. He quietly took the ketchup bottle.  
“I have to go to Hong Kong this Friday. Business trip.” Mark said after a while, his eyes straight ahead.  
“Really? How long?”  
“Two weeks.”  
“Oh.” That was nothing unusual, so Jinyoung was not really surprised. “I’m going back to my parents’ place on Saturday though. What should I do with Milo?”  
Mark pursed his lips for a moment, thinking. “Can’t you bring him with you?”  
“What? No, I don’t know what to do with a dog in the car.” Jinyoung shook his head aggressively.  
“It’s not like it’s the first time Milo goes there.” Mark tried to reason.  
“Yeah, but you were always there. In the car.”  
Mark thought about it. “Okay, I’ll find someone to take care of him for the weekend. You’ll be back on Sunday, right?” Jinyoung nodded.  
“What are you going to do once you’ve moved out?” Jinyoung asked.  
Mark coughed. “What?”  
“If you have to go on trips. Who will take care of Milo?”  
“Oh. I guess I’ll hire a pet sitter.”  
“Are you looking for a place now?”  
Mark nodded slowly. “Yeah, Bambam is looking for it. He said it’s a bit hard.” He glanced at Jinyoung. “Sorry.”  
Jinyoung nodded. “Oh, it’s okay. Just stay here until you find it.”  
“Okay.” Mark smiled apologetically.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
“Where are we going?!” Jinyoung whined from the backseat.  
“As your best friends, we are going to do a good deed by taking you to a club.” Jakcson said proudly, grinning at Jinyoung from the rear-view mirror.  
“What? No! Take me back home!”  
Youngjae turned around from the passenger seat and rolled his eyes. “Come on hyung, you’ll just drink alone at home. Why don’t you have fun with us?”  
Jinyoung sighed and leaned to his seat. “Okay, but why are we going so far? There’s a club near my house.”  
“Oh, we’re going to Itaewon. There’s a fancy club. It has performances and everything.”  
Jinyoung closed his eyes. “Why do we need to go to a fancy one?”  
“Because my friend, Park Jinyoung deserves the best. Also, if you’re going to get laid, I would want it to be with a fancy guy.” Jackson answered.  
“What?” Jinyoung’s eyes shot open. “Jackson, I’m not getting laid. I’m going to visit my parents tomorrow.”  
“So what if you have a limp? It’s not like your parents don’t know you’re gay.”  
“Jackson!” Jinyoung shrieked and Youngjae burst out laughing. Youngjae placed his hand on Jackson’s shoulder. “Babe, stop teasing Jinyoung hyung. He looks like he’s about to jump from the car.”  
“Damn right I am.” Jinyoung muttered under his breath.  
Jackson glanced at him from the rear-view mirror again. “Okay, just have fun tonight. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”  
Jinyoung let himself relax as he stared outside the window. It had been long since he went out to have fun on Friday night. Itaewon nightlife remained the same throughout the years.  
Jackson stopped the car in front of the club. “Let’s go.” He said.  
Jinyoung got out of the car, looking up to the big building in front of him. Jackson gave the car keys to the valet driver. They walked up the stairs to the main entrance. The bouncer opened the door for them. “Thank you.” Jackson said as he led the way.  
Inside, the club was packed with people. The music was loud, the lights were blinding and Jinyoung was starting to regret his life decisions.  
“This way!” Youngjae shouted over the loud music, as he led them to a place with tables and chairs near the bar. Some of the tables were vacant, so they took a seat at the nearest table. “I’ll go get you guys a drink.” Youngjae said before he walked to the bar.  
“Youngjae seems familiar with the place.” Jinyoung commented.  
Jackson shrugged. “The perks of being a college student in Korea.”  
Youngjae came back with two glasses.  
“Just two?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrow.  
“Yeah well, I only have two hands.”  
Jinyoung took the glass Youngjae offered and took a sip. His throat burned, but it felt good. “I can’t drink too much, I need to stay sober.”  
Jackson scoffed. “Please, sober Jinyoung is no fun.”  
Youngjae smiled at Jinyoung. “How are you feeling hyung?”  
“Um, it’s loud.”  
“Yeah well, people are performing there.” Youngjae was looking somewhere, and Jinyoung turned his head to see. There was somewhat a stage, and a few people were performing on it. The floor was full with people screaming and dancing, and Jinyoung kind of wanted to go there, but his brain stopped him.  
“You should go dance.” Jackson said, as if he could read Jinyoung’s mind.  
“Huh? No.” Jinyoung looked away.  
“Come on, you were so hot back in LA. What’s the difference? Clubs are the same around the world.”  
“I’m 27.” Jinyoung started rubbing his temples.  
“Exactly. Act like it. Anyways, me and Youngjae are going to dance.” Jackson finished his drink quickly and stood up, eager Youngjae smiling at his side.  
Jinyoung looked up. “You’re going to leave me here?”  
“How are people going to approach you if we’re here? You know what three good looking men sitting together means; a threes-”  
“SHUT UP!” Jinyoung pushed the laughing couple away, and took a sip of his drink.  
He watched the stage for a little longer. A guy in an oversized white T-shirt was singing while crouching down, having fun with the people around the stage. The music was too loud for Jinyoung’s liking, but with the help of the booze, he started to loosen up. He bobbed his head to the music, having fun on his own. Maybe this is not so bad.  
The performance came to an end and a guy acting as the MC came on the stage.  
“GIVE IT UP FOR-!” Jinyoung could not hear what the MC said as the crowd erupted into cheers, screaming at the top of their lungs. The MC continued speaking, but Jinyoung was too far. He must have called for someone else because another group of people came on stage.  
The new performance started, even louder than before. Jinyoung continued enjoying his drink alone, taking small sips to prevent himself from getting wasted.  
“Would you like some company?” A sweet voice appeared, and Jinyoung looked up to see a woman in a dress, smiling provocatively at him. The woman invited herself to sit next to Jinyoung, her sides pressing onto him.  
“I’m not into women.” Jinyoung said with a straight face.  
The woman’s face fell. She sighed and leaned back to the seat. “Sorry bout that. Can I sit here for a while?” She glanced at Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung nodded and turned his attention back to his drink. He swirled the glass, watching the ice cubes rattling in it.  
“Are you going to drink that?” Jinyoung looked back to the woman. She was pointing to his glass.  
Jinyoung placed the drink in front of her. “Actually, just take it. I’ll get something else.” He stood up and went to the bar. The bartender raised her eyebrow at him.  
“Whiskey Highball, please.”  
The bartender placed his drink in front of him.  
“Thank you.” Jinyoung offered a polite smile and sipped his drink. He craned his neck, trying to look for his friends, to no avail as the crowd was too big. Jinyoung sighed. He turned around and his eyes landed on a guy sitting a few seats away from him. Jinyoung recognized the white shirt and the orange beanie. Jinyoung paid no attention to him and took out his phone.  
“Hey.”  
Jinyoung looked up and the guy was suddenly next to him. His eyes caught on the light reflecting on the guy’s earrings. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus his vision.  
His eyes widened when he recognized the face. Or, the hair actually. “Jaebeom?”  
Jaebeom sat next to Jinyoung. “Are you miserable again or is that just your face?”  
“Just trying to get a free drink, but I don’t think it’s working.” Jinyoung grinned lazily.  
Jaebeom scoffed. “Please, this place profits off miserable people.”  
“And you profit off this place.”  
Jaebeom turned to Jinyoung, his eyebrow raised. “You saw my stage.” He said softly, his eyes sparkling.  
Jinyoung nodded. “It was….. amazing. You were great.”  
“I think the crowd will agree.”  
Jinyoung chuckled. “So.. what is it? Like a hidden identity?” Jinyoung leaned forward, his eyes big. “Do you go by a different name here?” He whispered.  
Jaebeom smiled, amused. “No. Well, yes, people know me as Defsoul on stage, but it’s not exactly a hidden identity.”  
“So it’s work?”  
“Uh-huh.” Jaebeom nodded. “My main job, actually. But gigs like this don’t happen often, so I work at the cafe for a living.”  
“I was hoping for something more dramatic. But that’s cool too.”  
Jaebeom called the bartender and ordered a drink.  
“So, Jinyoung, what are you doing here?”  
“My friends brought me here. So, I’m drinking I guess.” Jinyoung sipped his drink again.  
“They must have said something about getting laid.”  
Jinyoung laughed. “And why would you think that?”  
Jaebeom pointed to Jinyoung’s right hand. “You had a ring the first time you came to the cafe. Now it’s not there.”  
“Oh.” Jinyoung looked at his hand too. “You have sharp eyes.”  
“Just a big fan of CSI.”  
Jinyoung chuckled and exhaled. “This is my second glass today. Technically, one and a three quarter.”  
“That’s how it all started.” Jaebeom sipped his drink.  
“Yeah, but no. I’m trying to stay sober, but what else is there to do here?”  
“Well, do you want to go back to my place?” Jaebeom propped his left arm and rested his face there, looking at Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung raised his eyebrow. “And what? You’re going to make me dinner?”  
Jaebeom smirked. “I can make you breakfast.”  
Jinyoung smiled. “You’re hot, and I’m sure you make an amazing breakfast, but not tonight. I have a dog to feed at home.”  
Jaebeom tilted his head. “Getting cockblocked by a dog, that’s a first.”  
Jinyoung burst into laughter, throwing his head back. “Oh God.” He wiped off the tears at the corner of his eyes.  
“You look really pretty when you laugh.” Jaebeom commented, staring directly at Jinyoung.  
“Th..Thank you.” Jinyoung blushed.  
“Well, I suppose I could do you a favour by sending you home? Or would the dog not like it?”  
Jinyoung pursed his lips. “Are you sure you can drive?” He pointed to Jaebeom’s empty glass.  
“Oh, it’s non-alcoholic. Don't worry about it.”  
“Well then, I would be very thankful. I’ll pay for your drink, to make things even.” Jinyoung called the bartender and gave his credit card, pointing to Jaebeom’s drink as well. “Oh, thanks.” Jaebeom stood up. After Jinyoung’s credit card was returned, they walked out of the club. Jinyoung texted Youngjae to tell him he would be leaving,  
Jaebeom brought him to the basement parking lot. “I got to park here because I performed today.” Jaebeom said, as he led Jinyoung to his car.  
“Your car is nice.”  
“Oh, it’s second hand actually. I’m not **broke** broke, but I’m not that rich either.” Jaebeom unlocked the car and they both got in.  
Jaebeom turned to Jinyoung. “Where do you stay?”  
“Lake Place. In Songpa-gu.”  
Jaebeom put the name into the navigation system. “You must be loaded.”  
Jinyoung frowned, thinking about it. Technically, Mark paid for half of it, but the house was now his. “Uh, yea. I guess so.”  
Jaebeom drove out of the parking lot. The road was not too busy, surprising considering it was a Friday night at Itaewon.  
“Do you mind if I roll down the window?”  
“Just do it. You don’t have to ask for permission.” Jaebeom chuckled.  
Jinyoung rolled down the window and inhaled the night air.  
“Where do you work?”  
Jinyoung turned around. “Why do you ask?”  
Jaebeom shrugged. “Just curious. Your office would be close to the cafe I work at, right?”  
Jinyoung nodded. “Oh yea, it’s just a few blocks away. I’m a program developer.”  
“What do you do?”  
“Uh, I develop things….? Like making new applications, or making new updates.”  
Jaebeom nodded and they sat in silence for a while.  
“Is it rude if I ask about it?” Jaebeom broke the silence.  
Jinyoung looked at him questioningly. “About what?”  
“Uh..the ring. I can think of two possible situations.”  
“Ooooh, it's not. Come on, tell me.”  
“You got divorced or you’re cheating on your partner.” Jaebeom said casually, not looking away from the road.  
Jinyoung smiled sadly. “I got divorced.” He did not understand why he felt sad whenever he talked about it. Maybe the connotation of a divorce was generally sad?  
Jaebeom hummed in response.  
“We were in an arranged marriage, business things. And after 7 years, I asked him for a divorce. And we did it.” Jinyoung felt like he should keep talking, and he did.  
“He’s a nice guy, my husband. Ex-husband. But we’re not a good match. He’s….always busy with work, and I don’t know… I don’t think he sees me as his partner. And sometimes I feel like I owe him something. Because his family helped to save my family from bankruptcy. 7 years should be enough to pay a debt right?” He turned to Jaebeom for the first time since he started rambling.  
“I guess that depends on what he thinks. But also, I don’t think you owe him anything.” Jaebeom spoke carefully.  
“Yeah well, I don't know what he thinks. We’re separated now.” Jinyoung leaned back to his seat. Jaebeom hummed again.  
Jinyoung sighed and stared out of the window, thinking.  
“You know,” he turned to Jaebeom again, “I think it’s interesting that you know there’s a possibility that I’m cheating on my partner, but you still want to sleep with me.” He cocked his head, watching Jaebeom.  
Jaebeom grinned. “Honestly, I figured that it was unlikely. If you want to cheat, you wouldn’t be sitting at the bar miserably.”  
“Maybe it’s a trick, my way of getting into your pants.”  
“Well, I am more than willing to be tricked.”  
Jinyoung chuckled. “We’re almost there, right?” He asked, looking around for some familiar views.  
Jaebeom stifled a laugh. “Why are you asking me?  
Jinyoung turned to Jaebeom, narrowing his eyes. “Because you’re driving, and I don’t know the way.”  
“According to the navigation, yes.”  
“Oh, oh!” Jinyoung tapped the window. “Can you drop me off at the bus stop? Please.” He pointed to a bus stop, not far from where they were. Jaebeom drove and parked in front of the bus stop. He turned to Jinyoung. “You sure?”  
Jinyoung grinned. “Yeah, I could do a walk. Thank you for driving me.” Jinyoung took off his seatbelt and opened the car door.  
“Wait, Jinyoung.”  
Jinyoung turned around and raised his eyebrow.  
“Uh..” Jaebeom rubbed the back of his neck, Can I get your number?”  
Jinyoung took his phone from his pocket and passed it to Jaebeom. “Give me your phone.”  
They exchanged numbers and returned the phones to their owner.  
Jinyoung stepped out of the car. “See you around.” He smiled.  
“Yeah, text me when you get home.”  
“Okay, drive safe Jaebeom.”  
Jinyoung closed the door and watched Jaebeom drive off.

When he reached home, Milo was sitting in front of the door.  
Jinyoung stared down at him. “Mark is on a trip. He won’t be back.”  
Milo stared back at him. Jinyoung crouched down to pet Milo. When his hand touched Milo, Milo barked at him and ran away. Jinyoung sighed. “Why do I even try?” He muttered under his breath.  
Jinyoung stepped inside and filled Milo’s bowl. Milo quickly came and started eating. “Tomorrow someone will pick you up. Mark has told you that right?” Milo ignored him.  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes, watching Milo eat. “You cockblocker.”  
Jinyoung took out his phone and texted Jaebeom to tell him that he got home safe. He walked through the living room to go to his room when his eyes landed on the wedding picture. Mark smiled innocently at him from the picture.  
“And that’s another one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii this took so long because this chapter is longer and I had to do a lot of research (divorce, clubs, drinks because I have no idea how all of this works lol) so sorry if there's any mistakes!!
> 
> Anyways, meet Jus2!!!!!!!! So all GOT7 members are here now!! Not all of them will appear that much but I'll try
> 
> okie thats all it's almost 2am here i'm going to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Jinyoung lied down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. The person who was supposed to take care of Milo just left, and Jinyoung could see the betrayed look Milo gave him as he watched Milo in his cage. He rolled his eyes, Milo loves being dramatic.

His phone buzzed and Jinyoung grabbed it from the table. It was a message from Sooyoung.

_We’re hereeeeeee_

Jinyoung stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. He took a last look around the house to make sure that everything was clean before he left, taking the elevator to the ground floor.

Jinyoung came out of the main entrance and saw Boyoung’s car right away. He made his way to the car and settled down in the backseat.

“Where’s Aera and Taejun hyung? They’re not coming?” Jinyoung asked, referring to Boyoung’s husband and 6 year-old daughter.

“They’re having some dad-daughter time.” Boyoung said, eyes on the road as she pulled out from the parking lot. “And Mum and Dad’s focus should be on you.”

Jinyoung groaned. “Do I really have to tell them? I have enough of them dictating my life.”

Sooyoung laughed. “It’s not like they can do anything about it. You guys are already divorced, right?”

Jinyoung leaned back to his seat. “Yeah, but I can already hear the upcoming lecture.”

“Just deal with it. That’s just how it is.”

Jinyoung’s two sisters always had his back, since they were young. Boyoung, who Jinyoung suspected is his parents’ favourite due to her intelligent and outspoken demeanor, had been a rock in his life for as long as he could remember. Sooyoung would be the nice one, trying to negotiate over things after Boyoung and Jinyoung screamed their heads off. That was how three of them got away with things, from their controlling parents. The only thing that his sisters were not able to save him from was the arranged marriage to Mark.

Jinyoung’s parents raised them in Seoul, where both of them founded a company together at age 34 after three years of marriage. After the company was inherited to their two daughters, both of them decided to move to Gangneung, to enjoy their time together at a far calmer place. Jinyoung spent the 2 hour trip to Gangneung talking to his sisters and jamming to the radio. Although he did not particularly like the destination they were heading to, a summer road trip was nice in so many ways. He felt his head cleared up as his eyes took in the magnificent view of Gyeongpo Beach, indicating they were already in the province.

Not long after, they reached the automated gate leading to the Park mansion. The gate opened, giving them a way to pass through.

Boyoung parked the car in front of the main door, and all of them stepped out of the car. Butler Lee approached them with a bow.

“Welcome CEO Park, President Park,” his eyes landed on Jinyoung briefly, “Park Jinyoung-nim.”

Jinyoung’s sisters choked out a laugh. Jinyoung rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.

“Sir and Madam Park are waiting. I’ll bring you inside.”

Boyoung smiled politely. “It’s okay, we can find our own way. Thank you.” 

“Yes, CEO Park. Someone will get your bags.” Butler Lee bowed to them again before leaving.

Boyoung gave the car keys to one of the staff and all of them made their way inside to the living room where their parents were waiting.

“We’re here,” Sooyoung said, and both of Jinyoung’s parents turned to them. Jinyoung’s mum stood up quickly and hugged each of them tightly.

“Jinyoungie, it has been so long.” She said when she pulled Jinyoung in for a hug. Jinyoung gave her a soft smile. “Hi Mum. How are you?” He pulled away to take a proper look at his mother.

“I’m good. You got thinner.” Her eyebrows furrowed as she caressed Jinyoung’s face gently. “Is everything okay? Where’s Mark?”

Jinyoung cleared his throat, and his mother finally let him go. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Mark is in Hong Kong, he has a business trip for 2 weeks.” He kept his voice casual.

“You didn’t go with him?” Jinyoung’s dad finally spoke, standing up. He gave a nod to his daughters, giving a small smile. Jinyoung shook his head. “No, he went with his secretary. I have work.”

“It would have been good if you joined the company, you could’ve gone with him. Help him out.”

Jinyoung sighed. “I told you, I’m not doing that.”

“Let’s eat. I’ve prepared so much for you guys.” Mum butted in, ushering all of them to the dining area. They took their seats at the long table, Dad at the end of the table, Jinyoung and his mum on one side and his sisters facing them. The maids came in bringing all the dishes, and Jinyoung felt his mouth watering.The next 2 weeks without Mark meant eating out for 2 weeks, so he was delighted at the chance to eat homemade food.

“I made your favourite.” Mum smiled at him, placing the plate of bulgogi right in front of him. Jinyoung smiled and nodded giddily. “Thank you for the food.” All of them said in unison, and started eating. Mum took a slice of meat and placed it on Jinyoung’s bowl of rice. “Thank you.” He said softly.

The lunch went by peacefully for Jinyoung, except for the not-so-sneaky glances his sisters kept on giving. He rolled his eyes internally, they can be helpless sometimes. He pretended not to notice, focusing on the food in front of him.

“Mum, your cooking has improved a lot,” Jinyoung said teasingly and his mother laughed.

“I got so much better right? Now that I don’t have to work, I actually enjoy cooking. I cook a lot now, if we’re not on a trip anywhere.”

“Oh right. How was Australia?”

“Very pretty. I took a lot of pictures. I’ll show you later.” Jinyoung nodded. He shared the same interest in photography with his mother. It’s not exactly a passion, but he enjoys it. He took a lot of pictures in the US, back when he was in college.

“Jinyoung, you have something to tell us?” Dad asked as soon as they finished their meal. Jinyoung raised his head. “Huh?” He looked at his dad, working hard to keep his gaze innocent.

“I saw the looks during lunch. What is it?”

Jinyoung glared at his sisters before turning back to his dad. He swallowed his saliva, trying to ease the lump he felt in his throat.. “Um, okay. There’s something I need to tell you. Just listen. Don’t freak out or anything.”

His parents exchanged glances. Dad leaned back to his seat and looked at Jinyoung expectantly. “Okay.”

Jinyoung closed his eyes as he spoke. “Mark and I got divorced.” He felt air rushing in, and he opened his eyes slowly.

A moment of silence followed.

“Is that why he’s not here today? Is the business trip an excuse?” Mum asked, brows furrowed.

“No no, he’s really on a trip. We got divorced before that. Just… there’s no point anymore, you know.”

His parents looked at each other, communicating in silence. Jinyoung tried to read their expressions, but all he got were blank faces.

“Okay.” It was his mother who spoke, turning back to him with a smile.

Jinyoung blinked, feeling dumbfounded. “What? Okay what?”

“Okay….that you’re divorced?” She turned to her husband. “Right, honey?” Her tone was menacing and Jinyoung tried to not flinch. He saw his dad flinching slightly.

Dad nodded. “Do you need help with anything?” He asked. Jinyoung shook his head. Dad cleared his throat. “I’ll be upstairs.” He stood up and went straight to the stairs.

Mum smiled at all of them. “Go and get some rest, you all must be tired.”

Jinyoung headed upstairs too, going to the room he had always stayed in. His luggage was already there, placed neatly next to the wardrobe.

He quickly took a shower, and changed into a t-shirt and shorts he brought. Jinyoung lied down on the huge bed. The room was meant for him and Mark, and sometimes Milo too. It would be one of the rare occasions where they would sleep in the same room, and now that he’s alone, the room felt much bigger. He kinda liked it, he didn’t have to force himself to sleep just to avoid the awkward silence.

Wanting to get out, Jinyoung grabbed his phone, wallet and camera and left the house. He gave a polite smile to the guards and continued his walk. He stopped by a convenience store, and bought himself a bottle of water and a chocolate ice cream. He tore off the wrapper and threw it inside the dustbin in front of the store.

His first bite of the ice cream left him feeling refreshed, and Jinyoung smiled in satisfaction. He continued his walk, heading towards the beach. The beach was packed with foreigners and locals, all trying to escape the blazing summer heat. 

Jinyoung walked along the beach until he reached a less packed spot and finally took his seat on the soft sand. He took in everything around him, the endless sight of clear, blue water, the softness of the sand under him, the sound of waves crashing onto the sand and people laughing, the sunlight and heat that bathed him mercilessly, and the smell of the sea and strong sweat. Summer. It’s not Jinyoung’s favourite season, he preferred the cold breeze and the smell of dead leaves in fall, but oceans look the prettiest in summer. And everyone has a soft spot for the sunlight reflected on clear water.

Jinyoung captured a few shots of the sea on the camera. He looked at the pictures, they looked amazing but nowhere near the actual scene in front of him. He looked around and sighed. Everyone there wasn’t alone, they were either with their family, friends or partner. He felt like a loser.

Jinyoung cursed at himself for not bringing his book and a mat. He sat there for a few more minutes, enjoying his time. Deciding not to burn himself under the Sun, he stood up, brushing off the sand that stuck on his pants and made his way home.

Boyoung insisted that they all should watch a movie together that evening, and his father decided on Coherence. Mum asked their maid to prepare some popcorn for them, and Jinyoung spent the whole evening sprawled on the floor with his sisters, attention completely in the movie. His mum would occasionally pass them the popcorn from the couch, and at one point Jinyoung spilled a bit of the popcorn on the carpet because he was too lazy to sit up. He picked them up and ate them before anyone noticed.

After dinner, Jinyoung went back to his room and took another shower, as he was sweating from his short trip to the beach. The Sun had finally set, and Jinyoung turned on the air conditioner to cool down his room.

He brought his phone and book and went downstairs, and stepped outside to relax at the patio. The air there was cool, thanks to the trees they had around the house. Jinyoung sat down, and held his book up. Put Some Distance. He briefly read through the synopsis on the back of the book before opening it.

He got to the fourth chapter when a voice spoke from behind.

“Am I bothering you?” 

Jinyoung turned around. “Mum,” he said with surprise.

Mum smiled and came closer. “I looked for you in your room but you weren’t there.”

“I came out here to read. Is something wrong?” He set his book down on the table.

Mum pulled the chair next to him and sat down. “I believe I owe you an apology.”

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow. “For what?”

“For…... Mark. Everything, really. Your marriage was my idea.”

“Huh? Wasn’t it dad’s?”

Mum shook her head. “I suggested it, but he was the one who made the deal with the Tuans. I’m sorry I put you in this situation.”

Jinyoung forced a smile. “It’s okay. We’re done anyway.”

“I thought it was a good idea, you know.”

“Really? Wasn't my hysterical screaming when you told me a good enough sign that it’s a bad idea?”

Mum paused for a moment. “If you didn’t do it, you know we can’t afford to pay for your studies right? I felt less guilty because of that, but now I think I should apologize.”

“That was the only reason I agreed to it.”

“Yeah, after the whole thing was agreed to, I kinda regretted it. But I met Mark, and he’s really nice. I thought you would like him, that you two would be happy. I guess I’m wrong.”

Jinyoung sighed. “You’re not, Mark is nice. Being with him isn’t too bad. But… I just couldn’t like him.” He closed his eyes. “He’s….he’s like a living reminder that I don’t have control over my life.”

Mum reached for his hand, squeezing it softly. “I’m sorry for that. But now, we’ll support you in everything you want to do. Even with the divorce, if it makes you happy.”

Jinyoung blinked, his face expressionless. “I don’t know. Everything didn’t go as I expected.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everything is too easy. Mark agreed to it too fast, the process was too smooth, and now both of you….are just okay. I don’t know, it doesn’t really make sense to me. That should be a good thing, right? But I’m mad, and sometimes I don’t even know if I’m happy with this decision.” Jinyoung slumped back, sighing again.

Mum frowned. “You want us to be mad?”

“Yes. I want you guys to make a big deal of it. Because it is to me! I want to show that no matter how mad you guys are, you guys can’t control my life anymore.” Jinyoung stood up, running his hand through his hair. He rubbed his palms over his face. “God, I feel like such a loser.”

“Well, we kinda figured that part out.” Mum shrugged.

Jinyoung stared at her. “What?”

“You got….a lot distant afterwards. And I know we’re not exactly the blueprint of a happy and harmonious family, but we noticed that we became… different. So we figured out that we did something wrong, and that we should be more supportive of you.”

Jinyoung frowned. “When did these thoughts take place, exactly? Because I remember Dad criticized my job two years ago. ”

“Uh, maybe last year? I’m sorry it took so long, but I guess I just want my son back.” Mum looked at him, her eyes showing her sincerity.

Jinyoung sighed and rubbed his face again.

“You’re mad at us?”

“No, I’m not mad. Ugh, I don’t know. I’m….. freaking out. Why am I the only one freaking out?”

“Because you’re the one going through it.” Mum patted Jinyoung’s chair, and Jinyoung sat down again. “Jinyoung-ah, do you remember when Sooyoung broke up with her boyfriend, in her final year?” Jinyoung nodded slowly.

“It was such a mess,” Mum chuckled, “she came home crying. To her, it was the end of everything. To me, it was just another phase. And I was worried for her, but I knew she would be okay.”

She turned to Jinyoung and smiled. “I’m worried for you too, I know it feels like a big deal for you, and it is a big deal, but it’s easier for me because I know you will be okay.”

Jinyoung breathed in. “How do you know that?”

Mum shrugged. “Honestly I don’t know, I can just only hope. I never had anyone close going through a divorce before. But that’s just how people are, they just move on. Things pass.”

“So…. this is just like a breakup?”

“Yes, Jinyoung, it’s just an end to a relationship. I don’t know how much it means to you, but endings are tough on everyone. You’ll feel a lot of things, don’t be too had on yourself.”

Jinyoung nodded slowly, and finally smiled. “Okay. I get it. Thank you Mum.” Jinyoung stood up, and pulled his mother up before engulfing her in a hug.

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung-ah. I’m really sorry.” She said, caressing Jinyoung’s back.

“I’m sorry too.”

The next morning, they left with a hug from both Mum and Dad, which was another surprise. Jinyoung just smiled politely as he broke away from his father’s arms, and bowed to his parents before getting in the car. Jinyoung looked out his window as Boyoung drove away, his parents getting smaller until they disappeared as they reached the automated gate.

“So...we’re done with this. It went easier than expected.” Boyoung said.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung nodded.

“How are you feeling?” Sooyoung asked.

“A lot of things, I don’t know really. Mum said it’s normal, I am pretty much going through a breakup.”

“When did you have this conversation with Mum?”

“Uh, last night.”

Sooyoung sighed. “Yeah, post-breakups are always weird. One second you’re shaking your ass in a club and one second you’re crying at 9am because you made two servings of coffee instead of one and now there’s extra coffee that you have to throw away.”

Jinyoung frowned. “That feels oddly specific.”

“The point is, it’s a roller coaster. You just scream and wait until it ends, and then you fix your hair and walk away.”

“Why would I be sad though? I don’t even like Mark.”

“7 years is a long time Jinyoung-ah, anything can happen.” Boyoung was the one who answered.

“But nothing happened,” Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed defensively.

“Maybe not romantically, but all the time should count for something.”

Jinyoung leaned back to his seat. “I don’t really get it, but okay. Now, I need a car.”

“Why?” Boyoung raised her eyebrow at him from the rear view mirror.

“Because once Mark leaves, there’s no car.”

“Is he going back to America?”

“I don’t… know? Maybe not. He’s looking for a house here.”

“Okay.”

“I’m saying that I need a car.”

“And?”

Jinyoung poked his head through the space between the front seats. “Any of you. Find a car. For me.”

Boyoung frowned. “No?”

“All of you have secretaries. Ask them to find a car for me. I’m too busy.”

“You should’ve joined the company. You’ll have a secretary to do it for you.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “If it wasn’t for me, none of you can afford to hire a secretary. Now, a car.”

Sooyoung scoffed. “Please, the Tuans saved our ass.”

“Well I can’t really ask Mark to find me a car, can I?”

“I’ll get you one,” Boyoung sighed, “now shut up.”

Boyoung drove them to her house, the house that used to be their parents’. She turned off the engine and they all stepped out of the car. A small girl came out running.

“Mummy!”

Boyoung crouched down and picked up the girl, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Hi baby, how are you?” Jinyoung and Sooyoung followed Boyoung inside, her daughter in her arms.

As soon as Boyoung put her daughter down, she ran to Sooyoung. “Hello,” she said shyly, tilting her head. Sooyoung chuckled and ruffled her hair. “Hi Aera, do you miss me?” Aera nodded, looking up with her big bright eyes.

The next target was Jinyoung. “Hi Aera.” Jinyoung crouched down to be on eye level with her, and Aera smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around Jinyoung’s neck for a moment, before pulling away. She looked around.

“Where’s Uncle Mark?” She asked, eyes meeting Jinyoung again.

Jinyoung froze. “Uh…” He glanced at Sooyoung, who just stared blankly at him. “He’s on a business trip.” He smiled weakly.

“When will he be back?”

“In 2 weeks.”

Aera smiled brightly. “He will come to my birthday party right?!”

Oh. Jinyoung scratched the back of his head. “I don’t think he can come, Aera.”

“Why?”

“Because…..Uncle Mark and I are divorced.” He hesitated.

Aera tilted her head. “What is divorced?”

“Uh… it’s like fighting. Uncle Mark and I, we’re not friends anymore.” 

“But you and Uncle Mark are in love, like Mummy and Daddy!” Her brows were furrowed, confused.

Jinyoung looked at Sooyoung and widened his eyes, asking for help. Sooyong came closer and crouched down next to him.

“Aera, don’t Mummy and Daddy fight?”

“What are you saying to my daughter?!” Boyoung came from the kitchen, glaring at them.

“Noona,” Jinyoung stood up, “Help me explain about Mark to Aera.”

Boyoung walked over to them. “Why? What’s going on?”

Aera stared at her. “Why can’t Uncle Mark come to my birthday party?”

Boyoung glanced at Jinyoung. “I don’t think Uncle Mark wants to come.”

“Uncle Mark doesn’t want to see me?” Great, now Aera was on the verge of tears.

“No no baby, Uncle Mark doesn’t want to see Uncle Jinyoung. They’re….fighting. They’re not together anymore.”

“But I like Uncle Mark. Uncle Mark is my friend.” Aera pouted.

Boyoung glanced at Jinyoung again. Jinyoung sighed. “I’ll ask Uncle Mark if he’s free. Okay?”

Aera nodded, smiling again. “Thank you!” She hugged Jinyoung’s again, and Jinyoung wrapped his arms around her back. He chuckled dryly, “No problem Aera.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung received a text from Boyoung just when he was about to take off from work on Tuesday.

_Someone is waiting for you with your car._

Jinyoung smiled, sending a quick thank you text.

“Youngjae, do you want to have dinner with me?”

“Sure, I’m starving.” Youngjae packed his thing eagerly.

When they stepped out of the office, there was a guy standing next to a black Audi. He gave them a 90 degree bow. “Oh, there.” Jinyoung smiled and walked in that direction.

“Who is that?” Youngjae whispered.

“My sister’s assistance, I think.”

“Park Jinyoung-nim.” The guy greeted him, bowing again before standing up straight. He gave Jinyoung the car keys.

Jinyoung smiled at him. “Thank you. Where are you going after this?”

“I need to go back to the office.”

“Oh. Do you need a ride? I can drop you off.” Jinyoung offered.

“No, thank you sir. I’ll take a cab.” He bowed again.

“Okay then, thank you again.”

The guy stepped aside to let Jinyoung pass.

Jinyoung turned to Youngjae. “Let’s go.”

“Okay,” Youngjae walked around the car, and sat on the passenger seat.

Jinyoung raised his hand before driving away, and the guy bowed in response.

“This is cool,” Youngjae commented, looking around the car.

Jinyoung chuckled. “I’ll pay for your dinner if you tell me the directions.”

They had dinner at a famous restaurant, and Jinyoung sent Youngjae home. It wasn’t too bad with Youngjae helping him, but he managed to get a bit lost on his journey back home. Jinyoung parked the car on the spot next to Mark’s usual spot, although Mark’s car wasn’t there.

When Jinyoung reached the apartment, Milo was waiting in front of the door. He sighed. “Mark isn’t back yet.”

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Milo followed him to the kitchen, wagging his tail. Jinyoung glanced at him. “Since when are you nice to me?” Milo barked at him as a response.

Jinyoung checked the mails he received for the day, and there was one from Seoul Family Court. He opened the letter, and it was the court’s ruling that he needed to submit to their city council office.

“Oh.” He almost forgot about it. Jinyoung sighed, and put the letter on his dressing table. He had to get it settled this weekend. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hi, is Jaebeom here?” Jinyoung smiled hesitantly at the guy in front of the counter.

The guy studied his face before smiling back at him. “You must be Jinyoung.”

“Yes, yes I am. You’re Yugyeom right?” Jinyoung was pretty sure this was the owner that Jaebeom showed him the other day.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom nodded, “unfortunately Jaebeom hyung isn’t here. He took the whole week off.”

“Huh? Did something happen to him?”

Yugyeom shook his head. “He’s working on a new song. If you’re looking for him, he’s most probably in his studio. I can give you the address.”

“Oh. It’s okay then, I wouldn't want to bother him.”

“Is there anything that you need to tell him? Or do you want his number?” Yugyeom kindly offered.

“His number? Uh, I have it.” Jinyoung waved his phone.

“Then why didn’t you just text him?”

“Huh?” Jinyoung blinked. “Right, should’ve done that. I just figured he would be here. Sorry to trouble you.” He smiled politely, ready to leave.

“It’s fine. If you ever need me, here’s my phone number.” Yugyeom gave him a card from the stack of his business cards that was nicely arranged on the counter. If it’s important, you can give him a call. If it’s a text, you might need to wait 3 business days.” He chuckled.

“Oh, thanks.” Jinyoung took out his wallet and gave Yugyeom one of his own. “And here’s mine. It’s nice meeting you, Yugyeom.”

“Nice meeting you too, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung walked to his car. He had gone to the city council office to submit the court’s ruling, and seeing a cafe on the way made him remember Jaebeom. And cheesecake.

“Damn it, I forgot to buy cheesecake.”

Jinyoung contemplated whether he should send Jaebeom a text, and decided not to. He dropped by a restaurant to buy his lunch before heading home. Milo was nowhere to be seen, Jinyoung assumed that he was sleeping in Mark’s room. He ate his lunch and changed into comfortable clothes.

He had planned to start cleaning up the apartment, which basically means getting rid of Mark’s stuff considering Mark would be leaving soon, and there’s no one to fool with the happy pictures they put up in the living room. Jinyoung decided to start at the living room, leaving Mark to deal with his own room.

He looked around the area, eyes walking through the pictures there. His eyes landed on the evidence of their marriage left, the biggest picture displayed for everyone to see. Not like people come to their place. Maybe it was them that they were trying to fool, pretending that everything would be okay. Guess fake it till you make it doesn’t work this time.

Jinyoung stood on his tiptoes as he carefully took the frame down, and laid it on the floor. He looked up to the empty space the frame left, and dusted it off. Maybe he could buy a painting to fill the space up.

He went around taking down all the pictures, and stacked them on the table. He cleaned the racks and tables, they weren’t too dirty as they hired a cleaning agency to clean the place every week. He scanned the area for other things, and it dawned on him that Mark’s things mostly filled the space. From Milo’s bed and food bowl, to Mark’s gaming equipment and Mark’s favourite neck pillow on the couch. Jinyoung mostly kept his things in his room, he didn’t have many things anyways. Just a bookcase to place all his books and his computer things. The only Jinyoung thing in the living room is the green bean bag, which Milo pretty much stole from him. He barely got to sit there anymore.

He still needs to feed Milo for the next week, and he feels cruel if he puts away Mark’s pillow, so he sat on the couch as he went through the small framed pictures. Jinyoung’s graduation. A picture of them with his parents. A picture of them with Mark’s. A picture from their ‘honeymoon’ in Switzerland, Mark and Jinyoung standing awkwardly next to each other. A selfie from their first day of work in Korea, Jinyoung brought Mark to drink at a tent bar, insisting that it was an important tradition. That was when he learned about Mark’s low alcohol tolerance. Jinyoung took the selfie, and Mark must have got it printed and placed it in the living room with their other pictures. There was also a picture in China, Jinyoung’s first business trip with Mark. Thanksgiving at Mark’s place. Christmas at Jinyoung’s. Their birthday dinner, because Jinyoung felt bad that no one was celebrating Mark’s birthday. Jinyoung chuckled as he remembered that day. He bought a cake and Mark cooked dinner, and they agreed for it to be Jinyoung’s birthday celebration too, wanting to avoid that awkward situation again.

There was one with Mark’s business partners, one of just him and Bambam. It was years ago, an opening event for one of Mark’s projects. He wanted to stick with Mark, but the business talks reminded him of his dad, so he went to bother Bambam instead. He wondered why Mark had that picture printed. Or maybe it was Bambam. He pretty much does everything for Mark. The latest picture was one with Jackson, from a breakfast together. Jackson insisted to introduce Youngjae to Mark for some weird Jackson-ish reason, and Mark didn’t oppose the idea. Mark and Youngjae surprisingly got along well enough, but that was their first and last meeting.

Jinyoung’s heart became heavy with the memories. Mark had been a part of his life for a long period of time, and although they weren’t exactly the closest of people, he was always there with him, every step of his life since college. And maybe Boyoung was right, time meant something.

“Why do we even have so many pictures?” He said to himself.

All the pictures ended up in the laundry room after a long thought, because Jinyoung didn’t want them in his room, and putting them in Mark’s room felt like a passive-aggressive move, and Jinyoung wasn’t that kind of person.

Jinyoung took his phone, sending a text to Mark to tell him he had submitted the court’s ruling. He made a mental note to take a picture of Milo and send it to Mark later. It was something he always did whenever Mark’s on a trip, it felt like a routine. Maybe Jinyoung should adopt a pet too, so the house would feel less empty after Milo left with Mark. Maybe a cat? Jinyoung always thinks of himself as more of a cat person than a dog person, although he never felt that he liked any of them enough to bring one home.

Jinyoung spent the rest of the day reading, and he finally stopped after he felt tired and hungry. He glanced at the clock, it was a few minutes after 9pm. He ordered chicken for dinner, and filled Milo’s suddenly empty bowl.

“Milo!” Jinyoung called, realizing he hadn’t seen Milo since he came back. He was too engrossed in his book, he didn’t realize Milo came out to eat.

Milo didn’t respond. “Milo!” Jinyoung’s brows furrowed in worry. He went to Mark’s room, and pushed the door softly. Milo was laying on Mark’s bed, and he looked up lazily at Jinyoung.

“Milo, I filled in your bowl. Come eat.” Jinyoung remained in front of the door, not wanting to come inside the door. Milo stared at him, his eyes big. Jinyoung sighed. “Come eat, I need to send your picture to Mark.” At Mark’s name, Milo perked up. He barked and quickly stood up, running past Jinyoung.

Milo ran to the door barking, and realizing Mark wasn’t there, his head fell and he walked slowly to his bowl, and ate. Jinyoung sighed again, feeling bad for him. He snapped a picture with his phone and sent it to Mark. Mark hadn’t read his text from the day, he was probably in a meeting.

It was almost midnight when his phone rang, a video call from Mark.

Jinyoung picked up, and the contrast of the bright screen and his dark room made his eyes squint. “Yeah?”

“Sorry, were you sleeping? I just got back.” Mark was still in his suit, Jinyoung assumed Mark was at his hotel. Jinyoung heard the door being closed, and Mark sat down on his bed. He pulled out his tie. Jinyoung shook his head. “No, not yet. What’s up?”

“Where’s Milo?”

“Uh, he’s probably in the living room. You’re calling for him?” Jinyoung stood up, and walked outside of his room to look for Milo.

“Yeah, I saw the picture you sent. I think he misses me.”

‘“It’s literally a picture of his ass.” Jinyoung saw Milo laying down on the floor through the dim lights in the living room. “There you go, another shot of his ass.” He flipped the camera to show Mark.

Mark ignored his remark. “Milo! Mi-mi!” He called for Milo, and Milo turned around so fast Jinyoung was surprised he didn’t hurt his neck. Milo barked happily, and came running. Jinyoung laid down on the couch, and Milo climbed up next to him. Jinyoung flipped the camera again, so Mark could see both him and Milo. Milo barked again, wagging his tail.

“Hi baby, how are you?” Mark cooed, and Milo barked in response. Mark talked to Milo, and Milo just barked again and again, because that’s the only thing he could do. Jinyoung stayed there, holding the phone for Milo. _I workout every week just to do this._

“You didn’t forget to feed him, did you?” The question was directed to Jinyoung, as Mark talked in his normal voice. “No, I feed him everyday.” Jinyoung answered lazily. “Talk to your dog.” He put down his phone on the couch, leaving Mark with Milo as he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He drank it all, and poured himself another one.

“Jinyoung. Jinyoung!” Mark called him, and Jinyoung walked over to the couch. Milo had gone back to lying down, leaving Mark alone. Jinyoung picked up the phone using his empty hand. “You’re done?”

“Yeah, Milo doesn’t really find me interesting without his toys.” Mark chuckled lightly. “You should play with him sometimes. Or bring him for a walk.”

Jinyoung walked back to his room and closed the door. “You say that everytime.” He laid down on his bed again, making himself comfortable.

“And you never do it.”

Jinyoung sighed. “I’ll ask Youngjae if he wants to come over with Coco tomorrow.”

“Okay, thanks.” Mark nodded, and then it was silence.

Jinyoung cleared his throat. “Uh, I’ve handed in the court thingy. So everything’s done.”

Mark nodded again. “Yeah, I saw your text. Thanks.”

“And I’ve told my parents about the divorce.”

“How did that go?”

“It went….okay. Have you talked to your parents?”

Mark rubbed the back of his neck. “Not yet, sorry I kinda forgot. I’ll tell them when I get back home.”

Jinyoung blinked. “Back… back home where?”

“Uh, Korea? I’m coming back next week, remember?”

“Oh, right.”

They stared at each other through the screen, both not saying anything. Jinyoung could see the tiredness on Mark’s face, the long hours of work and stress got to him. He felt a bit bad, Mark is going through so much. 

“I should probably get ready to sleep. It’s late there too, you should sleep.” Mark broke the silence.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Good night.”

“Night.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebeom leaned on his passenger seat door, folding his arms on his chest. He stared silently at the people passing by, his baggy jeans and T-shirt a contrast to the office workers in business attires. He took out a card from his pocket, reading it for the tenth time. Then he looked up at the building in front of him. He was at the right place, in front Jinyoung’s company.

He smiled at himself, anticipating Jinyoung’s reaction to the surprise. He started imagining all the possible scenarios and he fixed his hair, making sure it styled up nicely. Yugyeom had teased him about his hair at work, at which he had to laugh it off just to get Yugyeom to give him Jinyoung’s business card.

The sound of his phone ringing snapped him out of his trance. Jaebeom reached for his phone in his pocket and frowned when he saw the name of the caller. He counted to 7 before picking up, a tip to be cool he got from his high school. Well, he was supposed to count to 10, but he was impatient, and he was afraid he would miss it.

“Hello?”

“What are you doing?” He hadn’t heard Jinyoung’s voice in a while, and he took a breath to calm himself down.

“Uh, nothing.” Jaebeom squinted his eyes, trying to see if Jinyoung already came out from his office, but he did not see anyone looking like Jinyoung there. “I’m cleaning up, just finished my shift.”

“Jaebeom, look to your left.”

He turned his head, and his eyes widened when he saw Jinyoung’s head popping out from his car window, waving at him. His other hand was holding his phone to his ear.

“You...you’re there,” Jaebeom stuttered, surprised.

“Yeah, I’m here. Right behind your car.”

“Why are you there? A car? Why are you in a car?”

Jinyoung sighed. “Do we really have to talk like this? Can you come here, please?”

“O...okay.” Jaebeom ended the call and walked over. He put one hand on top of the door and bent down to the window with a smirk, his last attempt at being confident and cool.

“I’m here so would- oh.” His smirk dropped when he noticed another person sitting on the passenger seat.

Jinyoung glanced at Youngjae before looking back at Jaebeom. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh….” Jaebeom stammered. “I was thinking of asking you to have dinner with me.” He had given up on the lines he practiced, and decided to just go straight to the point.

And even if life didn’t want his plan to work, it must have appreciated his effort because Jinyoung smiled. And his eyes even did that adorable thing where they formed these lines that kind of looked like whiskers.

“I’m just dropping off Youngjae at the bus station. We can go to dinner afterwards. You wanna hop in?”

“Okay.” Jaebeom opened the door to the backseat and sat down. Jinyoung pulled out of the parking spot and hit the road.

“Aren’t you the guy from Yugyeom’s cafe?” Youngjae turned to look at him with suspicious eyes.

Jaebeom racked his memory and finally recognised Youngjae as that customer who always comes with his over-friendly boyfriend, and they would spend time laughing with Yugyeom at the counter.

“Yeah, I am. I’m Jaebeom.” He smiled and offered his hand, and Youngjae accepted it in a handshake. “I’m Youngjae, Jinyoung’s colleague.”

“I didn’t know you guys are close.” Youngjae said after he turned back to the front, looking at Jinyoung.

“Huh? Uh, we just met a few times.” Jinyoung answered half-heartedly, placing his full attention on the road. “Youngjae-ah, do I go left here or the one a bit at the front?”

Youngjae sighed. “This one, hyung. I told you, the first one is to the bus station, and the second one is for you to go home.”

“I know how to go home. I just don’t know how to go to the bus station.” Jinyoung grumbled as he made a left turn. A few minutes later, they reached the bus station and Jinyoung stopped the car. 

Youngjae opened the door and stepped out. “Thanks, hyung.” He turned his attention to Jaebeom. “If you want to get to dinner fast, it’s better if you drive.”

“Bye Youngjae!” Jinyoung yelled as Youngjae closed the door.

Jaebeom shifted on the backseat. “Uh, so what now?”

Jinyoung turned to him. “Actually, Youngjae’s right. Do you want to drive?” He grinned sheepishly.

“But it’s your car.” Jaebeom replied, amused.

“Yeah, but I’m hungry and I’m going to lose my shit if I make a wrong turn, which is very likely to happen. Not very charming.”

Jaebeom grinned back. “Okay, I’ll drive.”

Both of them got out and Jaebeom got in the driver seat and Jinyoung moved to the passenger seat.

“I am hoping that you have chosen a place? Other than being bad at directions, I am also indecisive.” Jinyoung said while putting on his seat belt.

Jaebeom chuckled. “Very charming, Jinyoung. But lucky for you, I have chosen a place.” Jaebeom typed in the place on the navigation tab and started driving.

“Why did you come to my office? How do you even know where my office is?” He gave Jaebeom a scandalized look. “Yugyeom told me that you came to the cafe looking for me. So I thought I would surprise you today, but it didn’t work as planned. And you gave Yugyeom your business card.”

“So… when you were laughing at yourself just now, what were you thinking?”

Jaebeom was caught off guard. _How long has he been there?_ “Uh I…..I just remembered something funny that happened at work.” He shrugged, playing it off cool. “How are you even sure that I was there for you though?” He glanced at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung smiled. “Well, I wasn’t sure, that’s why I called. I would’ve just drove away if you said you’re meeting someone, but you said you’re cleaning up, and I couldn’t see anything being cleaned.”

Jaebeom sighed, defeated. “I’m embarrassed.”

Jinyoung laughed, and Jaebeom glanced at him to see the eye whiskers again. Maybe this would go well.

Jaebeom had brought Jinyoung to a sushi restaurant, and both of them enjoyed the meal.

“Yugyeom said you were doing something at the studio? How did it go?” Jinyoung asked after swallowing the food in his mouth. Jaebeom nodded. “We managed to record 4 songs in a week.” He said proudly. “Pretty sure that’s a new world record or something.”

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow. “Really? Should I look it up on the internet?” He reached for his phone on the table.

Jaebeom quickly grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and held it down on the table. “Shhh don’t burst my bubble.” He gave Jinyoung his sad eyes. Jinyoung chuckled and placed his phone on the table with a thud. “Okay okay, let’s just say it’s a world record. Now where’s the certificate?”

Jaebeom retreated his hand, and he tried to ignore how warm JInyoung’s hand was. “It’s on the way. They told me it’s gonna take 2 weeks to reach here.” He said, smiling.

“What have you been up to?” It was Jinyoung’s turn to answer.

“Uh, nothing much. I visited my parents, read books, cleaned the house, usual things.” He shrugged.

“That sounds very responsible.” Jaebeom replied.

Jinyoung sighed. “It sounds boring. I kind of want to go out and have fun, but I don’t really know what to do. What is fun for 27 year olds?”

Jaebeom laughed. “You sound so old, even my parents do fun things.”

“I know, my parents just went on a trip. I don’t even remember the last time I went on one.” Jinyoung whined.

“Well, let’s go on one then.”

“Where?”

“Busan?” Jaebeom suggested.

“That’s too far.” 

“Okay, let’s go somewhere closer. Oh wait, I think there’s an event this weekend.” He took his phone, looking for something. “Incheon. Let’s go to Incheon.”

“That’s too close.”

Jaebeom rolled his eyes. “Now you’re just making excuses to keep that tired old man in you alive. Come one, there’s a festival there.”

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow. “What kind of festival?”

“Just a small summer festival. They have some performances, and food. A lot of food.” Jaebeom’s eyes sparkled at the thought.

“Food sounds good. But that doesn’t really count as a trip.” Jinyoung pointed his chopsticks at Jaebeom.

“We can play tourist. Pretend we’re from Jeju or something.”

“Okay, fine.”

  
  


Jinyoung was the one who drove back, because Jaebeom nagged that he would not improve if he kept on relying on other people every chance he got. Jinyoung sighed, and quietly got in the driver seat. He drove back to the office, because Jaebeom left his car there.

“Thank you for tonight. I had a great time.” Jinyoung smiled at Jaebeom on the passenger seat.

“Yeah, me too.” Jaebeom returned the smile. “Next time I can just text you, right?”

Jinyoung chuckled. “Yeah, please do. Don’t stand in front of my office like a creep.”

Jaebeom opened the door and stepped out. “See you Sunday?”

“Yeah. Good night Jaebeom.”

“Good night Jinyoung.” Jaebeom closed the door and waved as Jinyoung drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, it has been so long since my last update and im so sorry :((( my new semester has started so im getting very occupied, and all of the got7 news didnt really help either. but i will continue this story and hopefully finishes it before during my mid sem break in march. ill work hard and i hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not sure where this will go, I'm torn between making them getting back together or having a new love interest. But I don't think this story will be too long. I just want to write and see Jinyoung grows as a person.
> 
> I'm sorry this is short, I'll try to write more for the next one.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
